God Save Those Kittens
by Princess Shido
Summary: As the song finished, they kissed, each one knowing that the other would always be there for them, and that nothing could ever stop them.
1. The Kittens

**GOD SAVE THOSE KITTENS!**

**I don't own Covert Affairs or any of its characters. I was going to work on one of my other stories but...you know plot bunnies. They have a life of their own. Reviewers will get cookies, flamers will be tormented unmercifully.**

The day hadn't even started yet, but Auggie sat at his computer working on the endless backlog of paperwork. Suddenly, his ears picked up on an odd, unsettling sound. It was rhythmic, jarring sound, footsteps no doubt, and they were approaching his office. The sound was so disconcerting that it set his teeth on edge.

"Hey Auggie, sorry I'm late." He froze at the sound of Annie's voice. It was coming from the same direction as the horrible sound. "Annie, what on earth are you wearing on your feet?" he asked, shock coloring his voice."Those are NOT your shoes."

"Yeah I know." She muttered under her breath. "As I was leaving the house this morning, I tripped on a step and broke one of my heels. I was running late as it was, so I had to borrow a pair of my sisters shoes."

He tilted his head to the side slightly. "They sound like their a size too small." "They are." she moaned. "Im going to have a blister before the day is out, I know it."

He rolled is chair closer to hers. "Let me see. Pun not intended." She snickered at that. "Are you sure?" he snapped his fingers impatiently. Shrugging, she slipped the portable torture devices off of her feet and placed one in his lap. He turned her foot side to side, trailing his fingertips across the top lightly. She couldn't surpress a shiver of pleasure as he ran a fingertip down the length of it, from toe to heel. His touch did things for her, and if she didn't have to much on her plate with Ben as it was, she would so be right there."Your what, a size...7, 7 1/2 to be comfortable?" She sat up a little straighter. "How did you figure that out?" He smiled. "I had a girlfriend the same size. Real pretty, or so I'm told. Plus, it was only a guess and you just confirmed it."

"Touche."

They sat for the next five minutes in a companionable silence, Auggie working his magic on her tortured toes, and Annie trying hard not to moan out loud with pleasure. Yet, once the day started, he surrendered her feet back to their patent-leather prisons and they both devoted their time and energy to catching up on paperwork.

When lunchtime rolled around, Annie stretched slightly before getting up. Paperwork always made her shoulders and neck tense up, But it was preferable to being in the field. Getting shot at, running, hiding, being forced to rappel down the elevator shaft of a building using nothing but bondage gear. Yeah, paperwork wasn't that bad. Not in the long run.

"You ready to go? I saw this great new Thai place on my way to work."

Auggie shook his head slightly. "Sorry, not right way. I have an errand to run, but I promise I'll catch up with you when I'm done."

"Ummm ok. See you the then." Annie walked away, and Auggie winced with each and every footstep.

Annie blinked slightly at the bag sitting on her desk. It was one of the kind that people put gifts in. She poked at the bright colored tissue paper sticking out the top. Satisfied that it wasn't about to blow up, she reached inside and withdrew a glossy white box. It was hevy for its size, and it had no markings on the outside. Frowning, she shook it slightly and was rewarded with a slight thud. Her curiosity piqued, she eagerly pulled the lid off, no longer caring if it blew up. Inside was a simple pair of shoes. Black slingbacks wih no decoration and a slight heel. They were perfect. She quickly kicked off her sister's steel toed terrors, and slipped her feet into her new gifts. They fit perfectly, somehow, she knew that they would. She walked back and forth a couple of times and was surprised at how well they fit. She practically waltzed down the hall to deliver a handfull of reports to Joan. She felt like she was dancing on air. Auggie smiled at the sound of her footsteps. "God I love those kitten heels." he said with a smile. Now, his biggest problem was how to explain a charge to Saks that had suddenly appeared on his exspense report.

"It was vital to the preservation on my sanity! I swear!"


	2. Heaven Bound

**I don't own Covert Affairs, Auggie Anderson, or Annie Walker. The song is called "Heaven Bound " which was written and performed by Ryan Kelly. I dont own him either. So wish I did. Some of the lyrics have been changed. In the last line of the chorus, it actually goes, When its innocence he's taken, and instead of "That ten yer old girls still cries today", in the real song its a little boy. look it up on YouTube to hear the whole song along with a sad,, heart-rending video.**

Auggie's ears pricked up as he walked into the bar. It was karaoke night, which he generally tried to avoid For the sake of his own hearing of course. The only reason he was there that night was that Annie's sister told him that Annie would be performing. He firstfelt really hurt, the that was replaced by curiosity as to why she hadn't told him. Once inside, he turned slightly and found an empty place against the back wall. The night was just starting, and he already had a splitting headache. The only thing that kept him from leaving was the thought 'Annie is worth it.'

The night was almost over and, after countless Shania Twain and Kelly Clarkson wannabes, he was starting to think Annie wasnt even there, until he heard the D.J. announce. "Our final performer of the night is Miss Annie Walker!" Auggie stood up a little straighter and joined in with the thunderous aplause. 'Finally.' he thought to himself. "Thank you everyone. This is a song that is very special to me, and I hope you like it." Oh yeah, that was his Annie Angel.

A piano started to play a hauntingly sweet melody. It was soon joined by a set of drums. The audience soon fell silent, as though a single sound would break the spell.

The tiles are cold,  
>Nipping at my feet,<br>I just want to be asleep.  
>I'm ten years old,<br>Another night assault,  
>Is it really all my fault? <p>

Auggie froze at the opening lyrics. "Oh my God, he thought. "Is this song about what I think it is? Is this, combined with what happened with Ben, the real reason she refused to date anybody?' He felt tears prick the back of his sightless eyes. That poor baby. How could she blame herself for what had happened to her?

"He's heaven bound."  
>But he's closer to inferno,<br>In the hell that only I know.  
>"God's own kind."<br>Surely they must be mistaken,  
>When it's my innocence he's taken. <p>

As his tears faded, they were replaced with a slow, burning anger, focused on the one who had hurt her. She was just a little girl at the time. What had she done that made God so angry that he would sentence a little girl to live is such hell? What sin was so bad, that she deserved such a punishment?

Can't tell a soul,  
>Like a dirty little secret,<br>I was warned I had to keep it.  
>In his holy grave,<br>Surely there he'll get his sentence,  
>Far too late for my repentance. <p>

Hid anger increased with each word. Where had her parents been during all this? Her father was excused, being deployed all the time, but what about her mother? Didnt she realize what was going on at the time? What about her sister? Was she suffering in silence the way Annie was?

"He's heaven bound."  
>But he's closer to inferno,<br>In the hell that only I know.  
>"God's own kind."<br>Surely they must be mistaken,  
>When it's my innocence he's taken.<p>

I wish that his grave,  
>Would take my pain,<br>I'd bury it there and start again.  
>But memories like that,<br>Don't fade away,  
>That ten year old girl still cries today.<p>

He thought about all the times they had sparred together. Had it really been him that she was fighting all the time? Or was it her nameless attacker? Annie had never shown any outward signs of being depressed, but who knows? He often hid behind a mask of happiness, so why couldn't she?

"He's heaven bound."  
>But he's closer to inferno,<br>In the hell that only I know.  
>"God's own kind."<br>Surely they must be mistaken,  
>When it's my innocence he's taken. <p>

I don't blame them all,  
>But those whose eyes were blind,<br>Helped him leave this wreck behind.  
>The years aren't kind,<br>Will he ever let me be?  
>This pillar of my community. <p>

Auggie clenched his fists. He couldn't fathom the fact that no one had noticed this going on. They were all as much to blame as the bastard who had hurt her in the first place. He honestly couldn't imagine what she went through at the time, what she ws still going through. To be hurt by a person, and he used the term loosely, who had been trusted.

"He's heaven bound."  
>But he's closer to inferno,<br>In the hell that only I know.  
>"God's own kind."<br>Surely they must be mistaken,  
>When it's my innocence he's taken. <p>

"He's heaven bound."  
>But he's closer to inferno,<br>In the hell that only I know.  
>"God's own kind."<br>Surely they must be mistaken,  
>When it's my innocence he's taken. <p>

"He's heaven bound."  
>But he's closer to inferno,<br>In the hell that only I know.  
>"God's own kind."<br>Surely they must be mistaken,  
>'Cause it's my innocence he's taken.<p>

The last lines of the song were sang in almost a whisper. She had been fighting tears the whole time, but now she finally succumbed to them. The audience response was much the same. Those who weren't crying, were clapping wildly. A crush of bodies surge toward the stage, which to him was a sign that she was departing. He stayed close to the exit, knowing that she would have to walk past him in order to leave. Suddenly, he was caught in a wave of humanity, a riptide of homo-sapiens, and he ended up pressed against someone who had a lush, curvy body. Soft hair carressed his cheek, as the smell of grapefruit filled his lungs. He knew that body, he knew it well.

"Auggie?" he heard her gasp with surprise.

She froze like a deer in headlights. How did he know? She specifically refrained from telling him. He took her hand and tugged her toward the door. "Annie, we have to talk." She snapped out of her trance and shook her head. "Not now. I just went through an emotionally draining experience, and all I want to do is get a hug, cry my eyes out, and go to sleep."

"Then its a good thing that my place is closer than yours."

**I was going to leave the first chapter as a single one-shot, but after recieving reviews from gabriel42, Little Miss Isabelle, and berniej, I couldn't leave it alone. I have an idea for a second part to this one, if you want me to post it, let me know.**


	3. Hell Sent

**Hell Sent**

**I do not own Covert Affairs, or any of its characters. Happy late birthday Skipperdoodle. Iv lost track of all my favs and alerts, but I will still thank reviewers. Speaking of, heres my new rule. I will only post the next chapter when I get a review. No review, no new chappie. Sorry, but Im paranoid like that. **

They sat together on his couch, his arms wrapped around her loosely. They were getting the 'hug' part of her requirements out of the way. She was curled up by his side, her head resting on his chest. The sound of his heartbeat was soothing to her soul. The sound of friendship, of safety. She was about to fall asleep when his voice came through the darkness, breaking through her warm cacoon.

"So, are you going to tell me? Or am I going to have to interrogate you?"

"How would you go about interrogating me?"

"Trust me, it would involve alot of alcohol, and I do mean alot."

She smiled faintly at the thought. "Well, I dont want to go through *that* sort of torture." she teased. Her smile faded as she turned serious again. "So what do you want to know?"

He paused knowing that the following discussion was going to be painful for her. He wondered if he was willing to make her relive that pain just so he could get some answers. After thinking for a moment, he realized that he knew from experience, that it would be painful but beneficial for her.

"Can you tell me who it was ?"

She shifted slightly, but didnt let him go. With a deep breath, she closed her eyes, not wanting to see the look of accusation in his.

"It was while we were at Fort. Riley, in Kansas. I was having a hard time making the transition, so my parents decided that it would be best to send me to a therapist. They hoped that he would help me adjust quickly." She buried her face in his chest. "He heped me alright. Right off a cliff."

Auggie said nothing. His blood was boiling, his heart rate was up,his breathing excellerated, all in all, he was pissed. How could that man do that to a little girl ? He waited till he got a grip on his fury before speaking." What about your sister ? Did she go to the same guy ? Did he hurt her to ?"

"No. She was the normal one. No problems picking up and leaving her friends at the spur of the moment. I was the strange one who kept bonding with people."

He shook his head."Don't talk like that. Your normal too. If anthing, your sister is the strange one. Its normal human practice to make friends and bond with people."

She rolled her eyes. "Nice try."

He smiled in spite of himself. She was always one step ahead of him. "Can you tell me what happened ?" he asked gently.

"I was a ten year old girl, locked in a room with a 30 year old guy. Thats what happened."

"Come on, Annie. Talk to me. I thought you trusted me."

She sat up and hugged her knees to her chest. "I do, but are you sure you want to hear this? Its not a pretty story. I don't want you to think that you have to be my sounding board for everything. Its not your problem, its mine."

His eyes softened. That was Annie alright, always worried about other people first. He nodded."Yes. Annie. Im your friend, and its my job to listen to your problems."

She tilted her head, letting her hair fall into her eyes. "OK. It started out as talking. Like it was a real thereapy session. He asked me about boys, and if I had any questions about them. This led to kissing, then touching, then..." Her voice trailed off, too ashamed to continue.

"So, what hapened to him? To you?"

He felt her shrug like it had been no big deal. "He retired. We moved. Im not sure what happened to him."

"You didnt say anything about what happened to your parents? Did you tell them about what happened?"

" No. He warned me not t tell anybody. That people would say it was my fault."

"You do know he ws lying right?"

"I do now, but by the time I realized it, it was to late."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. He eventually slipped his arm around her and pulled her close again. He felt this need to hold her. He was also surprised by the fact that she hadn't started crying yet. Her only signs of distress were her muscles. He could feel that they were tense, like a tightly coiled spring. He thought back to when he lost his eyesight. To what his brother had done for him then.

"Hey Annie. Lets go spar." She sat up and looked at him as though he was nuts. "What?"

He rolled his neck on his shoulders. "Im feeling restless. Fight me. Unless your scared."

"Alright then. Where?"

He was surprised at her response. He had expected much more of an argument. "I have a work out room in back. Lets go."

Half an hour later, they were going at it like mad. She fought like she had the devil after her. "Come on Annie. I tought you better that that." he pushed. "Do you want to die? Because thats whats going to happen. Someone's going to come up behing you in the dark, and kill you. Don't forget, you are fighting for your life."

Annie's paused only slightly at that. Usually, Auggie wasn't this aggressive. Not like this. Suddenly, he took her one moment of hesitation and slapped her full across the face, then backing up a few feet to see what she was going to do.

Annie was shocked. Auggie never hit her. Not on purpose that is. Her mind raced. Maybe it was an was blind after all. Shaking it off, she approached him again. He ducked her swing, came up and slapped her again. WTF? She asked herself. Suddenly, he grabbed both of her wrists with one hand, and continued to slap her, punctuating each word with a slap.

"You *slap* need *slap* to *slap* pay *slap* attention. Watch *slap* what *slap* your *slap* doing!"

He pushed her back roughly and waited. He usually didn't mind being blind, but sometimes it really sucked. Like right now. He just knew that her cheeks were flushed, her hair was mess, and her eyes bright. He was willing to bet everything he owned that she was a sight to see. Pun not intended.

Menewhile, something inside Annie snapped. After telling him what had happened to her, he was treating her like this? With a primal scream she flew at him. He was able to catch both her wrists again before she did him any real damage. Annie fought like a tiger, but his grip was unbreakable. Gentle, but firm. He didn''t want her to hurt herself or him for that matter. She struggled like crazy untill suddenly it happened. She started to cry. Not just crying, but hysterically crying. Then she sagged against him weakly, as though her bones had turned to water. After what felt like forever, she finally started to calm down.

"Its ok Auggie. You can let go of me now. Im fine."

He gently released her. He slid his hands along her arms to her wrists to make sure he didnt bruise them. They were both fine. Maybe a slight friction burn, but other than that fine. She wrapped her arms around him, holding on tightly for support. He rubbed her back soothingly. He had been right. All she needed was to get rid of all her cooped up emotions. Finally, she took a deep shuddering breath and loked up t him. She was surprised at the look of pain on his face. Slapping her had apparently taken alot out of him. He really wasn't used to abusing his best friend that way.

"Im sorry." he whispered. "It was the only way I could think of to get you to release all your emotional pain." He gave her a lopsided smile. "My oldest brother did something very similar to me after my accident."

"It worked." a faint ghost of a smile crossed her face. "Thank you. All I needed was to have a real good cry, but you really didn't have to hit me that hard." He laughed. "Yeah, sorry about that, again." She laughed with him, and he knew he was forgiven. Together they walked back to the living room.

"So what happens now? I mean, what happens with us?"

He smiled at her softly. "We take it a day at a time. Thats all we can do."

_This story combined with "Heaven Bound" threatens to become a full fledged story. If I get alot of positive feedback about it, I might post it a a totally seperate story. Next one, Auggie gets scary and Jai gets beaten._


	4. Her very own 'Auggie Doggie'

**Auggie Doggie**

**Do not own Covert Affairs, wish I did. I woul have killed Ben off already if I did. Skipperdoodle, your awsome. Just about the sunburn. bookworm0313, I'll do it just for you. **

Auggie frowned as he heard his door slide open, footsteps and a soft whumping fall into the neighboring chair. Usually, people announced themselves, or he did it for them. Suddenly a faint whiff of grapefruit swam past his nose, he was now a 100% confident that this was his Annie.

"Having a good day sunshine?"

"Mmmph. We spent the whole day sparring. Joan fed us some line about it being a good source of bonding. To promote trust between agents."

He swiveled his chair so that he was facing her general direction. "Awww, I thought I was the only one you got to beat up. So did you? Bond and develope trust wit your fellow agents?"

"Im rolling my eyes at you right now, Anderson."

He laughed. She tried to ignore the little shiver that snaked its way down her spine, but it was getting harder by the day to ignore. It always showed up at the oddest times. Like when he laughed, or touched her, even if it was a slight brush of the hand. Deep down, she knew that if she didnt take care of it soon, It would take care of itself. Annie looked him over. Now that she thought about it, he really did remind her of a St. Bernard. With his dark, wildly curly hair, and soulful brown eyes, his elegant hands that she was sure could play a woman's body just as well as he played his computer. She shook her head vigorously, trying unsucessfully, to rid it of several, rather explicit images.

"Not really. Theres only one person here that I trust that completely."

"Who would that lucky person be?"

"Why? Jealous?"

"Oh, absolutely."

He heard the chair creak slightly as she shifted her weight. He could also feel that his comment had made her uncomfortable. He found that odd, considering how much they flirted with each other. He could also feel something else bothering her.

"Annie, whats wrong?"

"Nothing. Im just tired. I got worked over harder that I'm used to. You usually go pretty easy on me."

"Uh-huh. So, are you going to really tell me what happened?"

Anie sighed in defeat. Somehow, he always knew when she was lying. "Jai and Conrad almost got into a fist fight over who got to me first."

Auggie burst out laughing at the image in his head. "You have GOT to be kidding me. How did Joan handle that?"

"She threw up her hands and pretty much said that it was my problem and I had to deal with it."

He laughed again. Joan was starting to get tired over their constant bickering over Annie. He was always smart enough to stay out of it. "So what did you do?"

"They came to an unnderstanding. Conrad got me first, followed by Jai, much to my displeasre."

He tilted his head curiously at her. The image made her smile. He really did remind her of a St. Bernard right then. He was her own little 'Auggie Doggie'. She liked the sound of that. Auggie was hers.

"Well, what incredibly stupid thing did my 'friend' do this time?"

Annie's gaze dropped from her friend's much beloved face to the floor. "He's a little..over-enthusiastic about grabbing, and pinning me. Actually, maybe a lot over-enthusiastic."

She glanced up and froze at the mix of emotions that crossed Auggie's face. They were so fast, she was having a hard time figuring them out. The most prominent, and easiest to recognize, were anger, and frustration.

"What the hell did he do!" he half shouted. "Be specific."

Annie winced at his tone. He never used that voice. It was starting to scare her. Annie tentatively reached over and touched his hand. "Its ok Auggie. He didnt do anything 'sexual-harrassment' like. All he did was make me feel uncofortable. Its no big deal."

"Like hell it isnt. What did 'his highness' do?"

"Nothing really bad. He just held me down a little longer than is normal. I think he actually enjoyed it. Me having to be submissive to him and all.'

Anger tinted his sightless brown eyes, causing them to almost glow. It was scary,but under her fear was a slight undercurrent of...excitement?

"If he tries to pull another stunt like that, I will, personally, kick his ass."

She blinked at this uncharacteristic show of emotion. Judging by his face and tone of voice, she had no doubt that he would. "Alright, BUT only if he des something like that again." She joked, hoping to lighten the mood. "I wont have you go and get fired for beating up the son of Henry Wilcox for nothing."

"Deal. At your say so, I WILL unleash hell."

She smiled again. Her own personal guard dog. She liked that. Auggie the Guard Doggie. Annie tried to imagine Auggie sitting at her feet with a spiked collar around his neck. This image had her suddenly laughing out loud. He questioned her on what was so funny, but she refused to tell him. It was now her own private joke.

They talked for a few more minutes before she got up to leave. Annie was about ten feet from his door when she fet a strong hand on shoulder. Thinking it was Auggie, she turning to come face to face with her most least favorite person at that moment.

"What do you want Jai ?" se snapped, not bothering to hide the displeasure in her voice. He looked at her quizzically. "Hey, whats up with the hostility?"

"I don't know Jai, maybe its the way that you were pawing me earlier today!" She kept her voice down to a hissing whisper, not wanting to let the whole department floor know. It was almost empty, but she still didnt want everybody to hear it.

"Im sorry. I couldn't help it. I didnt like seeing Conrad's hands all over you like that, as if he owned you. Especially not when I'v made so many plans for us. Me taking over for Arthur, you taking over for Joan. Then we could run this place the way we want to."

That statement suddenly sent up red flags in her head. What the hell was he talking about? Where was he getting all of this?

"Jai, get a grip. I have no idea what gave you the impression that I belong to you, but I am going to set the record straight. You don't, and I will let anybody I please touch me, just not you, so let go of me now!"

Jai released her shoulder, a look of shock on his features. Did she actually just say that to him?

Who did she think she was, talking to him like that? His father had almost single handedly made the CIA what it was. Suddenly his handsome face took on a dark, ugly look. She instantly regreted her words.

"No damnit, your mine! No one can touch you except me, that is, unless your are as big a whore as everybody says, is that it? Or maybe your holding out for somebody in particular? Don't try to deny it. Look at the way you dress. Your parading around like a slut for a guy who can't even SEE you. Always touching him, hoding him, kissing him when you think no one is looking. Well, I can fix that. All you need is a real man to kiss you. Then you'll forget everything about August Anderson !"

With this, he grabbed her arms, effectively pinning her to the wall and kissed her with bruising force. She tried to struggle but he leaned against her, letting her take the full weight of his body. He forced his tongue to her mouth and she tried to cry out. He was trying to take that which wasn't rightfully his. Auggie's kiss.

Annie was just starting to see spots swim before her eyes when the crushing weight of his body was released. She was just able to focus enogh to see him fall backward into the opposite wall. Looking up, she saw Auggie standing there, a look of deadly calm on his face. She now knew just what kind of soldier he had been,

Jai staggered to his feet. His face was a mask of hate till he saw who had pulled him away. When he saw Auggie, his face swiftly, taking on a smug expression that she knew everyone hated. "You know, your lucky I have a rule about beating the hell out of the disabled, Anderson."

Auggie smiled. It was a dark cruel smile. The kind of smile that a wolf would give the bunny it was about to disembowel. That was the first time Annie ever truly felt afraid of him. "No, I'm lucky because I dont have any rules."

Annie blinked in shock as Jai suddenly hit the ground. Auggie had knocked his feet right out from under him with a practiced leg sweep. Jai picked himself up gingerly, and went to take a swing at Auggie He blocked it and returned with a shot of his own, connecting squarely with Jai's face. The pair fought savagely, with Auggie landing more hits than Jai.

The fight only lasted a few minutes but to Annie it felt like hours. Each time Jai swung at Auggie, she felt her heart jump with pure panic. She prayed that he would miss. She didn't want to see him, his face all swollen and bruised. She feIta strange moment of lucidity and wondered if this was how Auggie felt whenever she went on a mission.

The fight soon ended with Auggie landing a solid kick to Jai's ribs as he lay on the ground. He paused the unmerciful beating to see if Jai would get up. He didn't. All he did was lay there, moaning in pain. With a smug, victorious smile of his own,Auggie knelt down to his level. "Never forget Wilcox, what I was before I went blind. What I still can be." With this, he stood up and turned to where he assumed Annie was.

She reached out to him and ran his hands up her arms, stopping briefly at the livid bruises Jai had given her. Then they continued up to her face. "Are you ok?" he whispered, tilting her chin up.

"Im ok. What was that all about?"

I told you, I would kick his ass if he hurt you again. I'm sorry I didn't ask your permission first, but I decided it was time to take the initiative."

She smiled. That was him, that was her 'Auggie Doggie'. "No no, Im glad you did it, but I have one question. How did you do all that? You were amazing."

He gave her his most charing smile. "I know. While I was in Special Forces, we often trained blindfolded. I never thought that it would come in handy. Boy was I wrong. Since I lost my eyesight, it has always been my little 'ace in the hole' so to speak."

She shook her head at him. "You are incredible, you know that?"

He smiled at her. "Yeah, I know. Have drinks with me tonight ? Im buying."

She shook her head again, amazed at his resilience. Only Auggie would think about booze after kicking Jai Wilcox's ass. "Sure.

With this he wrapped his arm around her waist and they went down the hall to pick up Annie's things. As they both smoothly stepped over Jai's still prone body, Auggie turned to look back at him.

"Don't forget Jai, Im the only one here who can touch her without her permission."

_Much longer than I originally planned. Next story, Auggie in a towel. 'Nuff said._


	5. Like the Rain

**Like the Rain**

**Let me fix my previous an. He is not in a towel, just shirtless. My bad, but the effect is stil the same. Skipperdoodle, your awsome, it sux about the sunburn. Yeah got it right! Sorry it got dark there Little Miss Isabelle. Here's something nice and fluffy for you. Also, I have a potential beta now, so there wont be so many mistakes hopefully. **

Annie and Auggie ran thrugh the rain, laughing like crazy. Somehow, a walk had turned into a mad dash home through the mud and driving rain. Miraculously they made it without either of them slipping and falling. At least, not falling hard. Once they reached her door, Annie had to dig through her pockets in order to find her keys. Thankfully, she found them, and was able to open the door. Somehow, Auggie tripped on nothing, and crashed into her, causing the madly giggling pair to practically topple into the front room. At the last minute, Auggie twisted his body so that it absorbed most of the fall. Annie landed right on top of him.

"Well," he panted with a still laughing Annie on top of him,"that was fun. I actually wish you would fall on me more often."

Annie suddenly realized how intimate a position they were in. She awkwardly rolled off f him and stood. She soon reached down, to take his outstretched hand and to pull him up. Taking a look at the two of them, she gave a quick prayer of thanks that Auggie had left a bag of clothes at her huse in case of emergencies. Tey were both soaking wet and spattered with mud. Tugging his hand lightly to indicate that he was to follow her, she ducked into her bedroom.

Once there, she bent over and dug through her closet for Auggie's bag. Annie soon Reemerged with her prize, and pushed it into his hands. Quickly followed by a fluffy towel.

He gave her a wide smile. "Can I change in here with you Annie?" he asked innocently.

She straightened from where she was bent over, brisquely drying her hair. "No Auggie. You can change in the living room, per usual."

He pouted slightly. "Whyyyyy?" he asked, doing his best impersonation of a cranky 5 year old. "Its not like I can see anything."

She rolled her eyes. "And give you enough fodder to crack jokes about us for the next 2 years? No thanks."

"Hey, Im insulted. It would be 3 years thank you very much."

"Go."

After he left, she pulled her door to. He was right about one thing, it wasn't like he could see anything. Instead of taking a hot shower like she usually did, she stripped and towel dried herself vigorously, not wanting Auggie to feel like he was being neglected. Once she was dry, She tugged on a pair of yoga pants and a black camisole just in case she fell asleep on he couch. This made her pause to think about how many times she had fallen asleep and woken up the next morning snuggled against Auggie. She smiled just at the thought. When she was done, she pulled her hair into a messy bun. Finally, she was ready.

Annie cautiously poked her head out the door and called out. "Auggie? Please tell me your decent."

"Sweetheart, when have I ever been decent?"

She laughed at this."Not since the day I first met you."

"Yes you you little prude. You can come in now."

Taking his word for it was her major mistake. She walked back into the livingroom, and was floored by what she saw. Auggie had changed into a dry pair of jeans and that was it. He was barefoot toweling his hair, but that wasn't what got her attention. He stood with his back was turned to her, and what a back it was. The smoothly sculpted muscle was topped off by tattoo. From where she stood, she could see that it was a sword with crossed arrows and a scroll across the front. She wasn't close enough to read it but she was sure it was his Special Forces unit. Hearing her approach, he turned towards her sound, and she gaped even more.

If his back was impressive, his chest was even more so. The man was built, but not in a bad way. He was slender, but it was obvious that he could more than handle himself in a fight. He Dropped the towel, and raked a hand through his hair to settle it in place. "Your staring again, Walker."

She flushed. How did he know that? "You said you were decent."

"What? I am decent."

She sighed. She should have expected that. "Could you at least put a shirt on? Please?"

"Why? Im fine with it. Why are you not?"

She couldn't help but smile at this. "Its fine with me." At least I get to stare at you.

They put a movie in and settled down to watch it. He was laying down with his head resting in her lap. Annie really didnt pay much attention to the movie. She was busy staring at the blind God,who was trying not to laugh at the fact that she was staring so hard. He could practically feel her eyes roaming the hard planes of his body. It was actualIy rather flattering. Not long after, the movie went off and she didn't even realize it. She was too busy running her fingers through his soft, feathery curls. He had long since closed his eyes and she idly wondered if he was asleep. Time to check. "Auggie, what's your favorite sound?'

He opened one eye at this question. "Your footsteps in those sinful stilleto heels that you always wear. That sound drives me nuts, but in a good way. Why do you ask?"

"Well, if you could see, I would ask what your favorite image was, so I had to edit the question. What else do you like?"

"The rain. It was something I liked as a boy, and now that Im blind, Its just a really good, soft sound."

Sensing her confusion, he shifted so that she was sitting on his lap. Annie was momentarily glad he couldn't see the blush that stained her cheeks. "Trust me?" he questioned. She slowly lightly placed both hands over her eyes, effectivly blinding her." Now listen. What does that sound like to you?"

Annie listened for a long minute. "Steaks. Steaks sizzling on a grill."

He nodded." What else?"

Like qn audience clapping. I can't really explain it, but I think I understand. Its whatever you want it to be, right?"

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Exacly. Wan't to try something else?" She nodded eagerly. They spent the rest of the thunderstorm listening to different sounds, and letting her discover her sense of smell. It was almost as if she didn't even realize she had it. Auggie enjoyed listening to her exclaim like a five year old at all her new discoveries, but once the rain stopped, she sadly took him home.

As she turned to leave, he called out to her quickly. "Hey Annie!" She turned to look at him. "Its supose to rain all next week!" She brightened at this. "More fun next week?" ahw questioned.

"Anytime you want Annie. Aytime."


	6. Sparks

**SPARKS**

**A/N: Have you ever been bitch-slapped by a plot bunny? The kind that makes you feel like if you don't write you will die? That happened last night. These next few fics were inspired by a cd called Night Castle by trans-Siberian Orchestra. The whole cd is about a young Lieutenant in the special forces who falls in love with a girl the very first time he sees her. He goes to war and is wounded never to see her again. Kinda scary how it fits, huh?**

_Lines of a tale_

_Cut in the face of a crowd_

_Sentanced no bail_

_There in the night_

_Deep in the back through the black_

_Beckons a life_

Auggie Anderson, formally Lieutenant August Anderson, waited at the entrance to CIA headquarters. He was waiting for the new girl, Annie Walker. The information hadn't been much to go on. 5'6, with blonde hair and brown eyes. It wasn't much help considering the fact that he was blind. His world had narrowed to nothing more than pitch blackness. It finally got to the point wher he was starting to think that she had slipped past him when he detected a strange new scent on the air a the front doors open.. It was a woman's perfume. Thankfully not the sickeningly sweet, almost decaying, smell of flowers, or the heavy, opressive scent of musk. The scent was citrusy, almost like a sparkle in the air. It took him only a moment to place the smell. It was grapefruit, and the bright scent seemed to be getting closer. Suddenly, it broke through his world of darkness. He adressed the beautiful fragrance. "Annie Walker ?"

_Time moving in a straight line_

_But then at a whim_

_Achange in the wind_

_A story begins in its mind_

_For deep in her eyes_

_Dep in the lies_

_of the dark, leaving marks_

_Sparks_

Annie watched him out of the corner of her eye. They were walking together as he explained how things worked around there. She soon found that she enjoyed watching him. He had a quiet dignity about him, and was surprisingly graceful for being blind. Annie also couldn't help liking the way his sexy dark curls fell in his eyes; which were a deep chocolate brown. He held her arm with an air of confidence, as if he knew that she wouldn't run him into anything. The fact that he was blind really didn't bother her at all. Yeah, he was a guy that she could easily have a thing for. Annie may have liked him, but the growing attraction was worrying. She had easily fallen for Ben as well. His whispered lies in the darkness of Sri Lanka had left her with scars on her heart that were just starting to heal. Annie wasn't planning on having those wounds reopened anytime soon. She decided that she was going to have to be cautious with this Auggie Anderson.

_She has been steeled_

_Standing there looking to tight_

_taut and high-heeled_

_One of a kind_

_The kind of a girl that only a dream _

_Could design_

Auggie could feel the eyes of all the other agents on them. Or rather, on her. He knew instantly that she was beautiful. Men usually had a bad habit of talking to the beautiful ones differently. He jumped slightly as Joan called out to her and he reluctantly released her arm. The sound of her stiletto heels was unmistakable; he burned the sound into his memory. Yes, he was confident that she was beautiful. Later, as he walked to the tech area, he heard the others talking about her. Slowing down, he waited to hear the rest of the conversation. Conrad said something about her being a perfect 10. Jai's response was that she came straight out of a dream. Auggie could only smile. Yeah, she did come from a dream. Straight out of HIS dreams.

_Time _

_Seen through glasses of wine_

_Never reveals_

_The why or the when_

_How this story will end as you find._

_That deep in her eyes_

_Beneath the lies of the dark_

_Leaving marks_

_Sparks_

After work that night, Auggie took her out to some of the local bars, in order to get her acquainted with the city. The blind Techno-God was currently flirting with a pretty 20 something while Annie just played with her glass of cabernet. As much as she tried to fight it, she knew she was falling for him, and fast. Try as she might, she couldn't figure out why or when it had happened, but it did. Annie was worried sick, how would it all turn out? Would he be like Ben and lie to her before running away? This thought had her dragging her hand through her hair, roughly. The sudden movement caught Auggie's attention. He turned to her with a sweet, concerned look on his face. "Annie, you alright?" She forced a smile and filled her words with fake cheer. "Yeah. Im alright." The look on his face clearly said that he didn't believe her but he didn't press it. Just turned back to the giggling girl while Annie's eyes grew sad. She refused to chance it again. Not with Auggie.

_Come on conjure up a reason for living_

_Take me round and around_

_And around and around _

_And again_

_Come on do it in the name of living_

_For if not tonight tell me when_

_For if not tonight_

_Tell me when_

Auggie's lips brushed her temple slightly. He had just taken the plunge and told her that he loved her and, apparently, she was struggling with it. He silently cursed Ben Mercer to the darkest depth of hell, and it wasn't for the first time either. "Annie, life has no purpose without love. Its just a carousel of darkness...trust me, I know. Just, please tell me you love me !" he pleaded. She shook her head sadly. "I can't Auggie. Try to understand, I can't say it. The last time I said it, I lost him." Auggie's face was a mask of anger, but not at her. Never with her. "You can't hold onto his memory forever, Annie. Love is for the living. Not the dead." She pulled away from him, hurt, it felt as though she was ripping her heart in two. "I just can't. Please, just give me some time to think. Just one night." He folded his now empty arms across his chest. "You can't deny the chemistry between us, Annie. There is something there." She nodded, looking miserable. As he walked away, he turned back to her. "Just tell me this, if you can't say it tonight, then when will you say you love me? If you ever say it." With this parting shot, he walked away, leaving her to burst into tears. Each one that fell, was a seperate little knife in his heart.

_Hearts can confuse_

_That messed up bundle of nerves_

_That tends to bruise_

_Still lay it bare_

_Its better to bleed than to need_

_And never have dared_

To say that Annie was confused would be a gross understatement. On one hand she had Ben, a possibly dead, wildly passionate lover who had his moments of sweetness. On the other, she had Auggie. A funny, loving man with warm brown eyes who swore never to leave her. She had seen glimpses of passion behind those eyes, and she honestly wanted to see more. Still she wondered, what if she gave him her heart and he broke it the same way Ben had? This confused her even more, So she decided to speak to Danielle about it. Her oldest sister's advice had been simple; would Annie rather enjoy it while it lasted, and have sweet memories? Or would she rather never know because she wasn't brave enough to chance it? Annie thought on this for a long time and soon had her mind made up.

_Chance_

_A move based on a glance_

_A move based on no more than feel_

_In this unreal circumstance_

Annie walked up to him slowly; her heels echoing along the hall. Auggie's face was shadowed, almost as if he knew what she was going to say even before she said it. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed tightly. "I love you, August Anderson." She looked up and tried not to laugh. His face was an adorable mask of shock as she held him close. "You did it." he whispered hoarsly,as if he was trying not to cry. "You took a chance on me, and said it." Auggie tilted her face up so that she could see his tear bright eyes. "I love you Auggie, I'v loved you ever since you looked at me with those beautiful eyes and saw the real me." He smiled at the small joke. Leave it to Annie to try to make him smile. " Well, I'v loved you ever since I first touched you. I could feel your inner radiance, your warmth and kindness...and not to mention that silky soft skin." he teased back. Both smiling, they held onto each other for what felt like an eternity. "I swear, this feels like a dream." she whispered, as if afraid to break the spell. He kissed the top of her head gently. "Its the best kind of dream, my love. A real one."

_For deep in her eyes_

_beneath the lies of the dark_

_leaving marks_

That night, Annie slept in Auggie's arms; and for the first time in over a year, she didn't dream of Ben. She only dreamed about what she had found in Auggie's eyes, unbridled passion, and that which she felt between the two of them-

_Sparks_

_I hope you enjoyed it. I think this is my favorite story to write so far. Sorry it was so long. Blame the bunnies. Next time, Auggie has a nightmare, and Annie sleeps with him. Not that way you pervs! Im saving the smut for another story._


	7. Another way you can die

_**Another Way You Can Die**_

_**A/N: Before anybody says anything, Yes I know Auggie lost his sight in Tikrit, which is not a jungle. The song takes place during Vietnam, so sue me. It works. Don't worry isabelle, I'll let you know ahead of time. Go to .com/quiz/m/1372/covert-affairs-season-1-recap and take the quiz, and let me know what your score is. I made a 23. I scored an Auggie.**_

_So your caught in the night_

_Of a new firefight_

_In a jungle so hot that it_

_Steams_

_An explosion just ahead_

_Does announce the newly dead_

_Its the price of calling a nightmare a _

_Dream_

His gaze shot from side to side, doing a quick head count. The mortar round had only wounded a couple of his guys. A couple of pfcs started moving the wounded out of the way of enemy fire. He made a quick mental note to mention it in their files. They would like that. Surprisingly, he wasn't panicking, not like the poor kid next to him. His men needed him calm, and thats what he was going to give them. He, the poor kid next to him, and his Captain, were pinned down behind the smoking ruins of what used to be humvee. Another look from behind his shield of scorched metal showed another round taking down a building that some of his soldiers had just vacated. 'God, please get us out of here.' he prayed.

_And the tracers probe on_

_'Till a close friend is gone_

_and you find yourself embracing the ground._

_and your foe is near_

_as the silence you hear_

_as he stops to load another_

_round._

A cry of pain caught his attention, and he looked over to see the Captain topple to the ground, cursing like a sailor, bullet wounds spreading out like macabre flowers on his uniform top. Sadly, it didn't take long for him to die. The Lieutenant didn't have time to think on it as a high pitch whine rent the air. Reacting out of instinct, he threw himself down on the dirt just in time to avoid another explosion. Waiting a momnet afterward, he realized that the air had gone still. Way to still. 'They must be reloading. If im going to do anything, its gotta be now.' He took the opportunity to drop his empty M4A1 carbine to pull out his beretta, checking the magazine quickly. After making sure the coast was clear, he sprinted across the ruined town square to a new spot that provided him with better cover, and there he waited.

_Battles raging_

_Its all staging_

_Till you realize..._

_Another way you can die_

_Still you know your out there_

_Feel their eyes, feel their stares_

_Though not a single life_

_Can see_

He knew that he probably wouldn't make it. His team was too greatly outnumbered. Its was o.k though, he had accepted that. His family had pretty much disowned him, so there were really no regrets, except for his Natasha. She had been arrested, and instead of trying to help her, he ran. That was his biggest, and only, regret. Then, his 'spidey senses' started tingling. He had was being watched. He could feel their eyes, even though there was a cloud of dust and smoke obscuring him. Saying a quick prayer, Lt. August Anderson rose up, and carefully took aim with his pistol.

_But now you fire back_

_for their tracers leave tracks_

_pointing out places where they_

_must be_

_Though a gun is taken out_

_Theres another have no doubt_

_and so you must continue the game_

'Whoops, you blew it' he whispered as he saw a flash of movement through the smoke. He knew the general direction they were in, but this flash told him specifically where. He gently squeezed the trigger, and felt the gun's responding kick. He hadnt had to fire his pistol in a while, and it felt strange to him. Almost alien. He brushed off this feeling as he watched his target fall. It was soon replaced by another. 'Damn' he swore softly. Rolling his shoulders to relieve the ache that the recoil of the pistol caused, he shifted positions and took aim again.

_And you know in this fight_

_That the value of life_

_On the othr side is not quite the _

_Same_

_Battles raging_

_Its all staging_

_As your mind denies_

_Another way you can..._

The soldier felt a slight twinge of guilt at the thought of taking so many lives, but a quick glance around soon put his head on straight. 9 of the 12 man team were dead. They didn't mind killing his men, so why should he mind killing them? 'I swear, if I ever get my hands on Henry Wilcox, I am going to kill him.' That smug bastard had sent him and his men into the desert simply to die.

_I see a figure in my rifle sight_

_Who does not know he's there_

_And as I hesitate to take his life_

_The ground explodes._

As he lined up the shot, he absently wondered if his new target realized that he was about to die. Probably not. Shrugging off this absract thought, he took a closer look at his target, and froze. It was a little boy holding the dead mans gun, he couldn't have no more than ten years old. The soldier released the trigger, and for some reason, took a step forward. The moment he did, he heard a small click, so faint, that it was almost lost under the sounds of battle. Then the world dissapeared.

_My blood it flows_

_My heart is racing_

_time is escaping_

_As I feel it slowly scraping by_

He awoke, wondering about the strange sensation that he was feeling. Something warm and wet was runing in his eyes. Reaching up, his hand found a large scalp laceration that was oozing blood so thick, it was obscuring his vision. He tried to clear his eyes of the substance, but no matter how hard he tried, his vision just wouldnt clear. Suddenly, a nearby voice was screaming in his ear. "It's ok L.T., We've got medics on the way. Just hang in there, your going to be o.k ..." The rest was drowned out by the whir of helicopter blades. Suddenly Lt. August Anderson realized what was going on, and he screamed.

Auggie sat bolt upright, his scream dying on his lips; His body as drenched with a sticky, cold sweat. As he ran one shaky hand through his hair, his other found his cell phone. Without even thinking, he hit speed dial 1. The other phone rang twice before it was answered. "Hello?" mumbled a sexy, sleep roughened voice. "Annie," he said softly, his voice sounding strange to his own ears. "I need you." Annie didn't even look at the clock. Tomorrow was a saturday, and they both had the weekend off. "Sure baby, Ill be there in five." While waiting for Annie, he decided to grab a shower. He felt dirty.

_Next time, Annie sleeps with Auggie. Will you get your minds out of the gutter already? And something special for celticgina! ;)_


	8. Safest way into Tomorrow

**Safest way into Tomorrow**

**A/N: Changed my avi. New one is Auggie and Annie. The image is crappy though. If you want to see the good version, go to and look up Covert Affairs, then images. It should be on the first page. Also, sorry about the quiz post. .com/quiz/m/1372/covert-affairs-season-one-recap. **

Annie was there in three. Not even bothering to knock, she went straight in,using the key that he had given her, and went straight back to his bedroom. What she found there nearly broke her heart. Auggie was braced against the headboard, hugging his knees to his chest like a broken child. She kicked off her shoes and sat close to him, taking him into her arms. "Annie," he cried, "Sing to me please. Like you do for your nieces when they get scared." She smiled at that, she couldn't believe that he remembered that insignificant fact from a conversation from over a month ago. She wracked her brain till she found the lullaby both her nieces loved.

_Sleep, don't turn away_

_You are the safest way into tomorrow_

_Dreams, if you will stay_

_Or at least, the best parts, let us borrow._

At the gentle sound of her voice, Auggie visibly relaxed. His muscles loosened as he leaned into her arms. She smiled at his peaceful expression. The broken child had been healed for another night. At least.

_Days are counted 'til they're gone_

_Nights are meant to carry on_

_Morpheus is at your side_

_Offering the wings to fly, and be there._

Auggie shifted his head slightly so that it rested directly over her heart. Annie, in response, wrapped her right arm around his shoulders, while her left hand idly played with his hair. It felt as soft as silk to her. It made her wonder what it had looked like while he was in the military. Suddenly, she realized that he was practically laying on top of her shirtless. Curious, she gently ran her hand, across his shoulders, reveling in his bare skin.

_Free from earth to spill across the night_

_Where stars are all eternal and the mind dares_

_The evening sighs, so close your eyes_

_And tell me what you see._

Annie could tell by his slow, even breathing that he had fallen asleep. His face looked so peaceful, she didnt want to wake him by moving around. She was also pretty sure that this was one of the first times that he had slept in a week. The nightmares were starting to get worse, a fact that was starting to scare her. Her fingertips danced up and down his spine of their own accord, coming to rest at the base of it.

_Sleep, dont turn away_

_You are the safest way into tomorrow_

_Dreams if you will stay_

_And carefully erase the sorrows._

She watched the small smile that curved his lips lightly. He was having a good dream, or at least she hoped he was. He deserved them. She frowned. He just murmured something to low for hear. The second time around, it was much clearer. "Annie." He was dreaming about her ? This made her pause a moment, before brushing a light kiss across the top of his head. "I'm here, Auggie, and I always will be."

_Letting sleep embrace its task_

_Placing sadness in the past_

_Morpheus is at your side_

_Offering the wings to fly, and be there._

_Free from earth to sail across this night_

_Where stars are all eternal and the mind dares._

Annie wondered about what he was dreaming. She was confident that it was about being able to see. How many times had he talked about his missing eyesight and the things that he had missed out on? He always joked about it, but she could see his underlying sadness on his face and in his voice.

_The evening sighs, so close your eyes_

_And tell me what you see_

_Be there, be there, _

_Be there, be there now._

She eventually fell asleep with him. The next morning she awoke with him blissfully unaware next to her. Rolling over, she examined him with unabashed scrutiny. His bare chest was smoothly muscled, much like his back had been. She joyfully ran her hand across the broad muscles. He was like a living sculpture. Once she was done with that, she turned to his face. Annie smoothed his sleep roughened curls out of his eyes; he was so beautiful. She traced his features lightly; making sure not to wake him. She was starting to enjoy herself actually, she would never have done anything like this had he been awake. She had just laid a featherlight touch on his lips when she heard something. "You do know, theres a law about molesting the disabled, right?"

Monday Morning

It was monday morning, and Joan was about to start a breifing. Annie, Auggie, Jai, Conrad, and a few other agents were gathered around the table. Thats when Auggie sprang his trap. Digging in his pockets, he came up with a single pearl earring. "Annie, did you lose this saturday night? I found it in my bed this morning." Oh, thank you Auggie! I was wondering where it..." She froze. Everybody was now staring at the pair. Annie was flushed deep red, Auggie was grinning ear to ear.

"Well, it's about damn time." Joan said.

_Hope you enjoyed this. Celticgina, see? She didnt just stare this time! Still working on next chappie, "Stu and Joan play matchmaker" plus 2 other mult-chapter fics. Hope you liked this one!_


	9. Soldier Boy

**Soldier Boy**

**Again, your supportive reviews made me cry. I'm glad I have my own little fan club. WOOT! Just a reminder, I don't own Covert affairs, or its characters. Just James. Once I'm done playing with them, I will have them dry-cleaned and promptly returned. Story inspired by Artemis Rayne's echolocation, found under Those little moments.**

Annie, will you please tell me where we are going?" Auggie asked patiently. He was answered by a slight giggle.

"Nervous Mr. Anderson?"

"Absolutely. You kidnap me from my weekend off, shove me, rather forcefully, in your car, and we have been driving for about 3 hours. Plus, you refuse to answer any questions. This is how my initiaton into the Special Forces started. Yes I'm nervous."

He was met by silence on her part. "Annie?" he warned. "What are you planning?"

"I was worried if I told you, you would have said no."

"Where are we going?"

Annie bit her lip. "Gun range."

"WHAT!"

**Lone Star Gun Club**

Annie's Uncle James looked Auggie over. From what Annie had told him, this kid didn't look anything like Special Forces material. He was starting to have second thoughts about letting Annie bring him out. "So, Soldier Boy, Annie-belle told me that you were Special Forces. What branch?"

Auggie straightened up slightly. He could hear the tone of a former Commanding Officer in his voice. "Special Recon, Sir."

James nodded silently. "What was your rank?"

"Lieutenant, Sir."

"What is the Special Forces motto?"

"De oppresso liber. To liberate the oppressed."

'What's the difference between a Green Beret and Special Forces?"

"Trick question. Nothing. Same thing, different names, and if your quite done, I would like to know why Annie brought me here, and what she hopes to accomplish."

James laughed aloud. This kid was Special Forces, no doubt about it. "Well L.T., she told me she wanted to run a little experiment."

Annie tapped her foot impatiently. "And if this round of 20 questions is over, I would like to carry on with my little experiment. Doo you have what I asked for, Uncle Jamie?"

James took Auggie's hand and pressed a gun into it. An M9 baretta pistol. Without thinking, Auggie first checked to see if it was empty, and then put the safety on as an added precaution. Thats when he froze, realizing what he had just done. All without seeing the actual gun.

Annie grinned from ear to ear. "Told you he could do it." she said, nudging her Uncle. He nodded. "He's good, I'll give him that, but what about on the range?"

**One hour later**

"Annie, I'm not sure this is such a good idea."

"Hey. Less talky, more shooty."

Heaving a sigh, Auggie loaded the pistol and took aim, feeling like an idiot. Still, he squeezed off a shot. It felt incredible. Not that he would tell Annie that.

"Not bad. Aim at your 6 about half an inch. That should do it."

"Your serious? I actually hit the target?"

"Hit it? Your an inch away from dead center."

Amazed, Auggie adjusted his aim an inch lower and fired again. He hit the center perfectly that time.

The rest of the day consisted of Auggie firing several guns, all of whom he was familiar with. The beretta, Mossburg 590 shotgun, the M4A1 carbine, and the M24 rifle. The favorite of the day was the M24, which he used to snipe a couple of targets. With Annie's help of course. He wouldn't ever be able to carry a weapon at work, but James Walker promised him that he could come back anytime to squeeze off a few rounds.

On the way home, Annie couldn't help but notice that he hadn't said a word the entire ride. She hoped that it was a good sign.

"So...did you have fun? I mean, you are always talking about how you miss shooting most of all, and I thought that this would be a fun little field trip. I hope it was ok..Please don't be mad at me."

He still said nothing. Annie continued the drive in silence, feeling worse and worse with each passing mile. She was almost crying by the time they got to his place. "Auggie," she whispered before he walked inside, "I'm sorry if I overstepped my bounds. I was just trying to make you feel..."

Auggie swore softly. He had been fighting an urge during the whole drive. He had almost beaten it untill the sound of her voice, so close to tears, pushed him over the edge. He grabbed her shoulders and pressed his lips to hers. His feelings for her were no longer safe, subtle, or cautious, and neither were hers. Annie clung to his shoulders for support, her nails digging in slightly as his tongue slipped between her lips. Auggie waited for her to have second thoughts, and when it became obvious that she didn't have any, he let out a low growl that sent shivers down her spine. Together, their tongues dueled for control for a minute until they seperated.

Annie couldn't help but blink a few times. The kiss had been totally unexpected. As the shock wore way, a silly grin broke out. She couldn't even think straight anymore. Who knew he was such a good kisser?

Smirking slightly, Auggie spoke for the first time since the left the gun range. "Same time next week, Walker?"

"Only if you say thank you the exact same way, Solder Boy!"

"Deal."

**I did some serious research for this one. Every weapon that Auggie fired is one that Special Forces uses on a daily basis, and every fact that he was quizzed about is true. My grammer and spelling may be bad, I blame my keyboard, but Im a stickler for the little details.**


	10. Their names are Annie

**Alright, your starting to make me nervous. Only one review for Soldier Boy? Im getting paranoid again. Review please, before I have another emotional breakdown. Their not that far off, at the best of times.**

**Their names were Annie.**

Auggie looked around, curious that he hadn't seen Annie all day. She usually dropped by his desk a couple of times, but oddly enough, not that day. With no more work to do for the moment, Auggie wandered around the hallways until a faint whiff of perfume steered him in the right direction. Coming up on a corner, he was about to turn, until he heard the voices. One was unmistakably Annie's and there were several others that he was able to identify as being a few other females who worked with them.

"Honestly Annie!" one voice called out. "How can you be 'just friends' with him? He is gorgous! If I was you, I would have already made my move."

Auggie flattened himself against the wall. There was no way he was missing this conversation,especially since, he too, had often wondered why Annie hadn't hit on him before.

"I'm happy with out friendship, thank you very much."

"Really? Who would be happy with being just friends with him?"

"I am. Can any of you tell me how many girls he has been with, this month alone?"

The other women grew quiet at this. Even he had to admit, he wasn't really sure how many there were. Quite a few, at least.

"Exactly. Trust me, they don't have names, or faces. Their just random women. Do you think he spares them a second thought when he's done with them? Let me tell you a secret, he dosn't. Tasha, his old girlfriend, was the only exception to this that I have found."

Auggie winced at this. Damn. Don't sugar coat it Annie, please.

"He is a player at best, a man-whore at worst, and he's my best friend. If I sleep with him, I'll just become another nameless woman to him, and I value his friendship way too much to have that happen."

One of the voices spoke up above the others. "Oh my God! Your in love with him."

Annie let out a brittle laugh. "Please, if I was, which I'm not, I wouldn't be stupid enough to tell him. His ego couldn't take it."

"Admit it. Its just us girls."

Auggie had to strain his ears to catch her answer. "O.k., I am, but he can never find out. I care for him too much to ruin our friendship."

He walked away after this, unable to stand anymore. What she didn't know was that every single one of them had a name. One that made his heart beat everytime it was mentioned, that made him go weak in the knees. One that turned his blood to wine.

It was Annie.

**Not really happy with this one. Don't know why, just not happy with it.**


	11. Her Name is Annie

**lol. I told you I didn't like it! In response to your...reviews, here is the sequel. Hope its better.**

**Her Name is Annie**

Auggie frowned at his newfound knowledge. Annie loved him, but refused to say anything about it. For once, Auggie was unsure as to his next course of action. He had always loved Annie, but had kept his distance. After Ben, part one, two, and three, he had been afraid to reveal his true feelings. Afraid that she would mistake his feelings for pity. Now, he was learning that she loved him. Him! The blind techno-geek. He wasn't quite sure how to handle it. He could deal with good old-fashioned lust, but love? Not him. Auggie pressed his fingertips to his temples in an effort to dispel his growing headache. He needed to talk to Joan.

Joan was elbow deep in paperwork when Auggie walked in, a look of worry on his face. At first she was afraid that something big had happened, but quickly dismissed this. If it really was so terrible, Arthur would have come instead. Whatever it was, it was bad enough to have shaken Auggie. Then a sudden terrible thought came to the front of her mind. Annie.

"Auggie whats wrong? Is Annie o.k.?"

He leaned against the doorjamb, his face looking dark and shadowed. As if he had lost his best friend in the world. "No, Annie's fine. Better than fine, really. She's in love with me."

Joan was dumbfounded. She knew he had feelings for Annie, everybody knew for that matter, but if she felt the same way...then why did he look so upset?

"Thats great news, Auggie." she said cautiously. "I might have to do some string pulling, but I think I can arrange it so that you can still be her handler."

He shook his head angrily. "No, you don't understand! She loves me, but refuses to admit it. Something about ruining our friendship or something."

that was it? "Well, you DO have the reputation for being a heartbreaker. I can actually understand her reasoning. She is worried that the only reason you are being nice to her is so you can sleep with her, and once you do, you will be through with her."

"Hey! I'm more than nice to her! Plus, I'v never broken any hearts. I have broken up with girls, but I have never broken any hearts. I have this way of making them do it themselves, thinking that its their idea to begin with."

Joan said nothing at this, but her meaning came through as if she shouted it. If thats how he treated other girls, how would he treat Annie?

He scrubbed his hand through his hair. "I didn't mean it that way. You know I would hurt myself before ever hurting Annie. Not after the crap that Mercer put her through." Auggie ground his teeth at his mentioning Mercer's name. The sound was not lost on Joan.

"I'm glad to hear that. Now, what do you think you should do about your little problem?"

"I really have no clue. I was hoping that you would have some advice for me."

"Sorry Auggie. This is your problem and you need to deal with it accordingly. Just make sure it dosn't interfere with work..."

Auggie rolled his sightless eyes. "Thanks for being a whole lotta help there, Joan." he snapped. He turned and went to walk away when he heard a sharp voice.

"Mr Anderson!"

He restrained himself from making any 'Matrix' jokes. She sounded mad.

"I was about to suggest that you take the decision out of her hands. Make sure that she understands your feelings, leave no room for error. If it helps any, think of her as an op."

He turned at this. His body was practically vibrating with fury. "Annie...is...not...an...op!" He snarled.

Joan actually smiled at this. "Good answer August. Now go tell her that!"

His back straight as a board, Auggie walked down the stairs, straight to Annie's desk. When he reached it, he spun her desk chair around and planted his hands firmly on the armrests, cutting off any means of escape.

"Auggie! What are you doing!"

"Something I should have done a long time ago." With this he fisted one hand in her hair, tugging her head back gently. He fastened his mouth to hers, darting his tongue between her lips. His touch was fire and silk as the kiss swept through Annie's body, soaking into every inch of skin. She gasped softly when he finally broke the kiss.

"Wha...why...huh?"

Auggie smirked at this. "Yeah, I know. My kisses tend to leave women speechless. As to why, I think you know. I promise, I will never leave you, betray you, get you shot, kidnapped, or anything else for that matter. I love you Annie Walker, and I hope you love me. Or else I'll look like a complete idiot for doing this."

Afterwards, he turned and walked back to the tech department without another word. He could feel Jai's eyes directing a glare at him. All in all, a good day. Kissed his Annie, pissed Prince Wilcox off, it was a very good day.

Annie quickly excused herself, probably to try to collect her thoughts. Jai looked like he had murder on his mind, and Auggie was looking rather pleased with himself. Joan smiled at this. Her people were so easy to manipulate, sad to say. After all, she had her own way of making people do things and then convincing them that it was their idea to begin with.


	12. Cowboy

**Inspired by a couple of Chris Gorham videos on You Tube. All these are actual images of him, with the exception of the cowboy hat. The pictures are real, but the hat is not. Just thought it would be fun to throw in there! BTW, Do you ever wonder if the actors and actresses get online here and read the fanfiction about themselves? Just food for thought.**

**SAVE A HORSE, RIDE A COWBOY**

It ws a rainy Saturday, and Annie was currently snuggled up next to her favorite Techno-God, loking at some of his family photo albums. She would briefly describe the image, and then he would tell her a funny story or two about it.

"I am so glad that Dani and Michael are getting the guest house painted for me." Annie said, flipping to the next page.

"Why is that, my lover?" Aggie asked brushing a kiss across the top her head.

"Cause that way, I can stay with you and not get weird looks from my sister."

"Ah." He said, taking the album from her. Thats when she noticed that he was trying to skip a couple of pages. She snatched it from his hands. "Now, now. Lets not skip pass the embarrassing baby pictures," she laughed

Opening it up to the hidden pages, her breath caught in her throat at what she saw. It was obviously Auggie before the Accident, as he was staring at the camera, and his hair was incredibly short. He was laying on his left side, wearing a dress shirt that was a dark charcoal color with a tie that was striped with black, white, and grey. His right hand was fisted in the front of his shirt, and he looked like he was about to rip his clothes off right then and there.

"Whoa." was all she could say.

Auggie laughed at this. "Yeah, thats what all the girls say."

Annie punched him lightly. "Damn! I mean...well, damn! I...what...why?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "I did some modeling back in College. My brothers hated me for it. Not only was I the smartest, but I also had all the looks, and they got what was left."

Annie smiled sneakily. "I don't really know about that. A couple of your brothers look pretty damn good."

He stuck his tongue out at her and she looked at the second picture, giggling.

This one wasn't quite as sexy, but it was close. He was wearing all white and looking straight at the camera. The background was also solid white, making his dark hair and eyes pop. He looked as though the photographer had interrupted him while dressing, as one hand was buttoning the opposite shirt cuff. She sincerely hoped that the photographer had been male.

"Wow. If I knew you looked this good in white, I'd ask you to wear it more often."

He grinned at this. "Baby, I look good in any color. Face it, I can't take a bad picture. It's physically impossible."

Annie rolled her eyes, and turned the page. These were her favorites, by far. The first picture was of him kneeling down in the doorway of what looked like a barn, just looking at the camera. The picture on the opposite page was of him standing. He wore a black t-shirt and blue jeans, with a black cowboy hat and boots. He was holding something in his hand that proved to be a horse bridle. The only thought going through her mind was: Yum!

Save a horse and ride a cowboy." she said breathlessly."So, why did you stop, modeling I mean?"

"I had this strange urge to do good with my life. To serve my country and all that. Now Im just a Techno-God, instead of a heavily photogtographed God."

Annie nodded. "I'm actually kinda glad. I shudder to think what would happen if a photographer got ahold of you now, especially with that oh-so-sexy tattoo of yours."

"yeah," he agreed. "It's a damn shame. I would probably have supermodels throwing themselves all over me right now. Yeah, I sure am glad I got tired of that life."

Her stunned silence spoke volumes. He knew right then and there that he had dug himself a grave. Now he had to dig himself out.

"I do have a camera, if your interested." He pointedly closed the photo album and put it on the coffee table. Then he leaned over and whispered something in her ear that made her blush.

"Only if you still have that cowboy hat."

He gave her a cheshire smile. "Riide 'em cowgirl!"

She jumped up and ran down the hall to his bedrom, with him in hot pursuit.


	13. The abyss

**Was planning on working on the newest chapter of "Revenge Week", but plotbunnies. Btw Hatta, I don't know a legally SANE woman who dosn't like the idea of Auggie in a cowboy hat, but you have to share!**

The Abyss

Annie walked into Allen's with Auggie in tow. She looked over to where Jai was playing darts and caught his eye, letting him know she was there. They had been dating for about 6 months and reached a plateau in there relationship. Nothing really big, they had just gotten comfortable with each other. Maybe to comfortable in Jai's case. Annie was planning on talking to him about it later that night.

She winced as she remembered the blind joke he had cracked at Auggie's expense. She was pretty sure that Jai believed that his position as her new boyfriend allowed him to make little slights against her best friend. She knew that it bothered Auggie, even though he never said it. He would never say anything about it, not wanting to put pressure on her relationship with Jai. Not that it mattered, because she was going to put a stop to it right then and there.

Once she and Auggie found their seats, she headed for the bar to order their drinks. Seeing Anderson alone, Jai decided to make his move. He finished his game, and sat down in the chair opposite Auggie's. "The crowd around the bar is three deep. It might be a while before Annie gets back. Actually, I'm kind of glad, because we really need to talk."

Auggie smiled at this. He had been waiting for the "talk" for over a week. Prince Wilcox had more patience than he originally thought. "Oh? What about?"

Jai took a deep breath. "I know that Annie is your friend and all, but I'v seen the way you look at her."

Auggie laughed aloud at this. "Another blind joke, Jai? Really?"

The sound of Auggie's laughter grated on Jai's ears. Who did he think he was? Laughing at him like that? "You know what I mean. Annie is mine, so just stay the hell away from her !"

Aiggie laughter stopped apruptly. Jai did not just say that. "Annie is not a piece of property, Jai. You, of all people should know that."

Jai balled up his fist, and was abut to take that damn smirk off of Auggie's face, when they were interrupted. "Hey, it's my two favorite men. Is it my birthday?" Annie slid Auggie's drink into his hands and put hers down so she could give Jai a kiss. "So, what are you two talking about?" She asked when they parted.

"Jai seems to think that I have a thing for you."

Annie shrugged this off and took a swallow of he drink. "To be honest, I'd be insulted if you didn't." Jai gritted his teeth at the joke. The sound didn't go unnoticed by Auggie. This was going to be fun.

"He also thinks that your his property. I was just trying to convince him otherwise."

Annie's face shifted. She couldn't believe that Jai had said something so hurtful. It was then that Jai realized that he was in trouble. "Excuse us for a moment, Auggie." She stood, and as she passed Auggie's seat, her grabbed her hand and squeezed. Using A-and-A shorthand, he was asking her if she would be ok. She responded by squeezing his hand back, she would be fine.

* * *

><p>Annie and Jai walked to the back wall where they would not be disturbed. "Jai, what is the matter with you?"<p>

"You really wan't to know? I'll tell you. Anderson is my problem. The way he is always touching you, your little inside jokes, the hugs, the little kisses. I never see one of you without the other, point is that I'm dating you, not you and HIM!"

Annie was shocked. This was not the way she had planned the conversation. "He's my best friend Jai! He was there for me when all you cared about was finding Ben! Did you ask how I was feeling after he died in my arms? No, but Auggie did! He cared for me then, he cares about me now!"

Jai was floored, and could think of only one thing to say, "You DO know that I could have any woman I wan't, right? I chose you, and you should be damn grateful for that."

Annie shook her head. Deep down she had always known something like this was bound to happen, especially with Jai. "I am not your property, Jai, and if you can't handle that, then your not the man I thought you were. Your worse. You are just like your father!"

With this, she turned and wove her way through the crowd back to their table where Auggie was waiting. Before she sat, however, she slid into his lap and kissed him full on the lips. Surprised, Auggie wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her back, hard.

Annie was surprised by the amount of emotion behind the kiss. Usually, he would wait till she was finished before laughing it off with her, but this time was different. It felt as though they were dancing on the edge of an abyss. As though one false move, and they would fall into it. For the first time, she wanted to fall.

His hands tightened about her and he twisted slightly so that his back was to the crowd and she was facing it. After about 30 seconds he broke the kiss. "So, whats going on?" He asked while Annie tried to catch her breath.

Annie took a moment, before glancing over his shoulder. "Jai is looking like he's contemplating the best way to murder you."

"I wasn't talking about him, troublemaker, I was talking about everybody else."

Annie flushed, and not from embarrassment. "Oh. Well, pretty much everybody is staring, and talking about us."

"Then lets give them something to really talk about."

She pressed a fingertip to his lips. "Wait. Are you sure about this Auggie? You know that once we go down this path, theres no going back."

He nipped her finger lightly. More like a gentle scrape of teeth, but it was enough to elicit a soft gasp from her. "Annie, I have never been more sure of anything in my life." he took her hand and brushed his lips across where he had bitten her, soothing it.

"Auggie, please, don't make me love you. Not after Ben. I fell for him, and once he died, It was you who helped me up. Please Auggie, Theres no one to help me up if it happens again." She felt her eyes tear up. "I can't fall by myself."

"Then lets fall together, Annie Angel."

He kissed her again, and with arms wrapped around each other, they both fell into the abyss, together.

**Much longer than I planned, but as we all know, that is the way of the plotbunnies! I swear, once I check out one more story, I will work on it and hopefully publish it tomorrow!**


	14. Boys will be Boys

**This story is at odds with **_**Another Way you can Die**_**, but after reading a little about Auggie's character on the CA website, I tweaked my plotbunnie's tail and this is what popped out.**

* * *

><p>Annie, Joan, and Arthur watched the two men from their position in Joan's office. Annie realized that she should be kinda weirded out by the fact that there were so many hidden cameras near her and Jai's desks, but she was intent on finding out what was going on between Auggie and Jai. That much animosity didn't come without a story behind it, and the bosses weren't telling.<p>

* * *

><p>"Soooo...are you and Annie a couple now?" Jai asked with a little more than curiosity in his voice.<p>

"Why? Are you interested in her?" Auggie questioned back. He knew that Jai hated it when he did that, which is why he did it as often as he could. Anything to piss off Prince Wilcox.

Jai rolled his eyes."As a matter of fact, I am. I was thinking about taking her out for a romantic date."

"Oh yes, thats just what she needs. A whole night stuck with you. Well at least I hope the foods good."

"You know what, Anderson. I'm sick of the attitude. You have had a problem with me ever since I came back to the D.P.D. Just tell me what the hell is your problem?"

Auggie turned towards Jai's voice. "Alright then. I have a problem with you cozying up to Annie, just so you could find Mercer.''

* * *

><p>Annie glanced at Joan out of the corner of her eye. She took a sip of scotch but said nothing. As far as she was concerned, Mercer's death meant that he was no longer a problem or a priority, and therefore not something she should be concerned with. As far as Arthur was concerned though, he was confident that he was the only one who knew that Ben was still alive. Annie could still prove to be useful, but his impassive face said nothing. Annie shrugged at his blank expression and turned back to the conversation at hand.<p>

* * *

><p>"No, that isn't it. Well, maybe not all of it. You have had it out for me for me for about four years. Way before Annie came into the picture."<p>

Auggie's face shifted. He wen't from sarcastically dry humor to potentially dangerous brooding. "O.k. Four years ago, your father was head of Clandestine Services, and he approached you with a job doing Special Recon. Do you remember?"

Jai frowned slightly. "Vaguely. Why, what about it?"

Auggie's voice took on a mocking tone. "Do you remember what you told Daddy Dearest?"

"Actually yes. I was too busy with making a career out of lacrosse and studying law to go traipsing across some country looking for something. Besides, dad told me that he had someone more qualified to do the job if I turned it down. Some guy with a military background."He rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>Annie couldn't help but gasp as she realized what was going on. No wonder Auggie hated Jai so much. Arthur and Joan looked over at her. The whole reason behind this surveillence procedure was to get Annie to pick a specific side. She had bounced back and forth between Augie and Jai for months and it was causing strain on the team. Cracks were starting to form in the most successful team at the Agency, and cracks were not good.<p>

* * *

><p>Auggie gave Jai a cruel smile. "He actually did. Some one who was planning on making a career out of being a Green Beret. Wanna know what happened to him?"<p>

Jai froze as he began to put the puzzle pieces together. "I'm... really sorry, Auggie. I was devoted to becoming a lawyer, just in case my dreams of going pro didn't work out, and then..."

"Yeah, I can actually relate to that, because blowing out your knee so closely resembles losing your vision, permanantly. Oh, and did I forget to mention how you failed the B.A.R examination. Oooh, I bet that made daddy mad."

Now it was Jai's turn to be furious. "I had no way of knowing, Auggie. You can't blame me for something like that."

Oh, I don't blame you, not any more. I feel way differently now." Auggie said with a bright smile.

* * *

><p>Anni pushed herself off of Joan's couch. She felt that she better understood the pair, and what fueled their mutual dislike for each other. As she slipped out the door, Arthur took Joan's hand. He was confident that Annie had made the right decision. Even after the way he had manipulated her into leading the C.I.A right to Mercer, she knew that it had been for the common good.<p>

Joan nudged her husband. "Dinner says she goes with Auggie."

Arthur looked at his wife in shock. She never gambled the long shots. "Alright. I'll take that bet. I get to sleep in the bed tonight if she goes with Jai."

Joan smiled at this. Annie was more like her than the both cared to admit. If it was her, she would go with Auggie everytime. "Deal."

* * *

><p>"So, how do you feel about it now?' Jai asked slowly.<p>

"Actually? Pretty damn grateful." Auggie smirked as he stood annd stretched to his full height of 6 ft. That was one thing that Jaihad always been jealous of, seeing as he was 5'9, at best.

"Well, why?"

Annie came up behing Auggie and wrapped her arms around him. He tilted his head in response and brushed her lips with his own, igniting the flame of desire that burned deep within Annie.

"Because, Ladies love a blind guy."

* * *

><p>Joan smirked at Arthur. "I'll be having steak au poivre with asparagus and a baked potato please." Arthur looked at his wife in amazement. God help their enemies if she ever became head of the .<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Twice as long as any of my other one-shots. This started out as a conversation between Jai and Auggie, but Annie decided that she wanted to hear it too, and then Joan and Arthur decided to tag along just in case any sensative material was mentioned. Plus, this particular bunny has been bothering me since the first episode. Hope you all like it!<strong>


	15. Bzzz!

**Plot bunnies...what can you do? Because I keep forgetting, I do not own Covert Affairs.\**

* * *

><p>"Damnit! Stop flexing, Jai!"<p>

It's not me, Beautiful. You keep clenching!"

"Im not! Bea is!"

Sorry guys. Conrad keeps tickling me."

"I can't help it! My fingers are falling asleep!"

* * *

><p>"Lets all calm down. Face it, we are stuck, and we need help. Conrad can you reach the phone?"<p>

"No can do, Auggie. One hand is stuck between Bea's legs, and the other is keeping me from falling ontop of Jai. Why? Who were you planning on me calling?"

"...Joan."

"Auggie, if I wasn't stuck underneath Jai, I would hit you."

"I love you to, Annie. You know, that sounds really good together, Annie and Auggie."

"Bite me, Auggie."

"As much as you want Angel."

"OWWWWW! I wasn't serious damnit!"

"Auggie, stop biting Annie's foot, now let me try to do something..."

"Whoa! Speaking of feet, whose foot is that?"

"Sorry, Auggie. Was trying to reach the phone."

"Well apparently you can't, Conrad, so stop."

"I said I was sorry!"

"...Damnit Conrad! If you keep that up, I will kill you!"

"That was me, Auggie."

"Oh, well then. Annie you can do it as much as you like."

"I intend to."

* * *

><p>"People! Can we focus on the problem at hand? Or in hand, as far as Annie is concerned."<p>

"Sorry, Jai. Thought you were Auggie."

"Ouch, that hurts."

"Please Wilcox, you know you secretly dream of being me."

"You wish, Anderson."

"I didn't say you had to stop, Annie."

"Shut up, Jai."

Can someone please make a decision? I'm about to break a hip here."

Stu cleared his throat."Alright then, Bea." These words were accompanied by a soft buzzing. "Left hand, GREEN!"

"NO Auggie! Move your hand the other way!"

The five adult collapsed in a pile on the floor. Breathless, Annie rolled out from under Jai and Conrad, who had fallen on top of her. Wincing as she tried to stand, Annie snapped. "Next time the power goes out in the DPD, no Glow in the Dark Twister!"

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own Twister, either!<strong>


	16. Cookies

**Sorry for reposting this chapter, but I noticed a couple of typos that I HAD to change.**

"Auggie, can I ask you a question?"

He turned towards Annie's voice. It was late, but she had volunteered to stay and keep him company while he wrapped up some work that Arthur needed the next morning. "Well, that was 'a question', but I'm willing to let you ask another one." He couldn't help but laugh as she bumped his shoulder lightly in mock punishment. "I'm serious."

"Yes, I will marry you, Annie Walker. I know that you have wanted to ask me that ever since meeting you, so yes I will."

Annie threw her hand up. "Never mind. Your impossible."

Realizing that she was really serious, he ran his hands down her arms till he found her hands. "Alright. What is it?"

She tried to ignore the warm tingles that his hands gave her. "Remember my first day? When I was suppose to recover the data from Stas, and I asked Joan if there was another agent who could do it?"

He nodded slowly, marveling at how smooth her skin was. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Joan never really told me what happened to the other Agent. I was just wondering..."

He sat back, not letting go of her hands. "You want to know what happened to her?"

"Yeah." she closed her eyes, fully enjoying the way he was stroking her palm with his fingertips. The touch was so gentle, almost like a butterfly wing.

"Well, Alana kinda got caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Joan's cookie jar, to be specific." He smiled at the way all of her muscles had loosened beneath his hands. He had lost his eyesight, but not his sense of touch.

Annie struggled through the layers of relaxation, trying to get back to the conversation at hand. "I don't understand."

"You do know about Joan and Arthur's...stormy relationship, right?"

"Yeah, something about him getting caught cheating on her?" Annie really couldn't believe that anyone would cheat on a woman as beautiful as Joan.

Auggie smiled at the skepticism in her voice. "Think it through, Walker."

Annie inhaled sharply as it all fell into place. "You mean that she and Arthur..." She tailed off as a faint, unexplainable blush stained her cheeks. "So, what DID happen to her?"

"The last I heard, she was working undercover in Siberia."

Annie whistled low. "Damn, Joan is vindictive."

Auggie laughed. "Alana was a very beautiful woman, or so I was told. Long dark hair, and dark eyes. "Not my type, but lovely just the same."

"What is your type, Auggie?"Annie asked raising an eyebrow.

Auggie noticed the slight jealous tone to her voice. "Blond, brown eyes, a sharp sense of humor, and a saucy little mouth. Whats yours?"

Annie sat up, pulling her hands free from his. She couldn't resist teasing him. "Tall, powerful, dark hair with just a little grey, and blue eyes."

His tone changed subtly. "Your not planning on stealing any cookies now, are you Annie?"

She giggled slightly. "Not from Joan's jar, no. Besides, why steal cookies when all I have to do is ask for one?" At this, she leaned forward and whispered something in his ear. When she was done, she leaned back in her chair and just waited. Auggie almost broke a speed record shutting his computer down.

Stu passed them on their way into the elevator. They seemed to be in a hurry. "Where are both off to in such a rush?"

"Were going to go bake some cookies!" Aggie called out as the doors closed.


	17. A Whole New Animal

**Hopefully this makes up for re posting a chappie. This is actually a scene from _I Am Woman, _but I really want to post it before tonight's episode.**

* * *

><p>Auggie sat back in his chair, exhausted. He leaned his head as far back as it would go and closed his eyes. Life had been so much simpler when he had been in Tech Ops, and, he had the added benefit of being in almost constant contact with Annie. He allowed his mind to drift to the petite Special Agent. He had heard that she had undergone a major attitude and wardrobe change ever since he had left. He wondered what that exactly entailed. He was about to find out.<p>

* * *

><p>Annie paused outside his door, giving herself a moment to think. Was she really about to do this? She squared her shoulders as she answered her own question. If it was the only way to get him back, hell yes she was. She gave herself a quick look over to make sure she was prepared. After passing her own set of standards, she glanced in through the glass door. Auggie was looking tense, and tired. Almost like he needed a diversion. Thankfully, that was just what she was planning. Without a second thought, she pushed his door open and stepped inside, closing it firmly behind her.<p>

* * *

><p>Auggie sat bolt upright at hearing the door latch. He was about to make an excuses to Arthur, that is, until he smelled Jo Malone Grapefruit. Much to his delight, it was Annie. He tilted his face to the door and smiled. "Annie Angel, and what can I do for you, today?"<p>

Her footsteps were soundless as she approached him. She had silently slipped her shoes off, one she was inside. Now, her bare feet made not a sound as she navigated the cold tile floor. Instead of sitting in one of the chairs across from him, she maneuvered herself s that she was right next to him, before sitting on the edge of the desk itself. This bothered him, Annie had never behaved in this manner before."Annie, you OK?"

"Auggie, you left me." she made sure to inject just the right amount of hurt into the statement, as well as crossing her legs. This movement wasn't lost on Auggie.

His response was to wince. "I'm sorry, Annie. It was time for me to make a change, my job was getting boring as it was."

"So, you find me boring."

He ran his hands through his hair in aggravation."Damnit Annie. You know I didn't mean it like that."

She brushed her bare leg against his arm. Just the lightest caress, but it was enough to make him jump and push his chair back a few feet. Annie laughed at this. "Whats the matter Auggie? Did I shock you?"

He shook his head gently. Annie's touch had never affected him that way before. The smooth, warm skin of her leg was beckoning him. "Annie, you know I didn't mean it that way, besides, isn't Stu doing a good enough job handling you?"

Annie laughed again. "He does an O.K job, but I would much rather you 'handle me'."

Auggie's mouth went dry at that statement. Annie had undergone a attitude change. She would have never said something like that normally. "Well, what is the problem? Maybe I can help him out with it."

She hooked the arms of the chair and dragged it back to its starting position, bringing Auggie much closer to her. "Well, we just don't have that same bond that you and I have. He does a good job, but I don't trust him the way I do you. Would you possibly consider coming back? Back to me?"

He stood, a little awkwardly considering how close she was, and rested his hands on her shoulders. "I can't. Arthur already put all of the paperwork through. I belong to him now."

She grabbed his hands angrily. "Fine! This is what I get for trusting another man. I trusted Ben, and we ll know how that turned out, I trusted you, and you abandon me." This last sentence was spoken in a broken whisper.

"Annie." This one word was filled with so much pain, she almost trashed the whole plan, just to make sure he smiled. Until she thought of the bigger picture. "Annie, you know you can always trust me. I have always been there for you before, and I will always be there for you now, and in the future."

She held his hands for a moment longer before resting them on the tops of her thighs. "I know I can always trust you Auggie. Especially to help keep away a certain Dark Prince intent on running the C.I.A one day." She subtly injected Jai into the conversation, knowing that Auggie's protective streak would take care of the rest.

Auggie's head was spinning. How short was her skirt? He could almost imagine the position she was sitting in that would cause her skirt to ride up as high as it was. He forcibly removed his thoughts from the bedroom and back on the conversation. He knew that Stu couldn't handle Wilcox on his own, thus leaving Annie vulnerable to his less than chivalrous advances. "what do you need from me Annie?"

She leaned forward, wrapping both arms around his neck and putting her lips close to his ear. "I just want you to come back, Auggie. Come back to me."

He instinctively placed his hands on her hips to keep her from falling off the desk. It also brought her dangerously close to him. "Well, I guess I could come back. After all, Arthur does owe me one for forcing me to spy for him."

Annie wrapped her legs around his waist, closing the almost minuscule gap between them. "Oh Auggie. I would be so grateful." her voice had dropped an octave as she felt felt his hard body flush against hers.

"How grateful?" Auggie whispered as he pressed a kiss against the sensitive juncture between her shoulder and neck.

"I'll just have to show you how grateful I am once you confirm that your back in Tech Ops." She unwrapped her legs from around his waist and nimbly hopped off the edge of the desk. Five seconds had her clothing in order, while five more seconds had her shoes on and she was out the door.

Auggie stood frozen by his desk, wondering how the hell a seasoned former field Agent had been so easily manipulated by a relatively new Agent. He really wasn't sure, but he did know one thing. The new Annie Walker was a whole new breed of animal. A wild, almost feral one that he was going to enjoy taming.


	18. He was terrified for her

**Am I the only one who "Squee'd" (like the demented little fan-girl that I am) at the ad for next weeks episode? Plus, I just now realized that Jai looks really good in black. And when he demanded to know what happened to Annie and Reva? I purred at that.**

* * *

><p>Annie tightened her arms around Jai as they raced through the forest towards the helicopter. With the explosion, Reva hurting her ankle, running from the bad guys, and the terrifying dive into the river, she was riding the adrenaline high from hell, and she really wanted to talk to Auggie. He was probably frantic with worry. Thankfully, the ride was over quickly.<p>

Jai was surprised when Annie practically launched herself off the bike before it had even come to a full stop. Almost as though she was desperate to get away from him. He was actually a little disappointed though. He had enjoyed the feel of her arms around him, and the press of her breasts against his back. "Wow Annie, you act like I've got the plague."

She blushed as she realized the way she had behaved. "Sorry Jai. I just really can't wait to get home. Ummm...can I borrow your cell?"

Shrugging, he handed it to her. "It's going to take a few minutes for Ned to patch Reva up well enough to travel. Who are you calling?"

Her blush deepened. "Auggie."

She watched as his face took on dark, angry expression. "Fine, just make sure your ready to go once the guys are done with Reva. I have a job interview to get back to."

Annie paused at this. Jai's anger concerning her and Auggie wasn't new, but the job interview was. "What job interview Jai?"

"Don't worry about it Annie. Just make your damn call."

She dialed Auggie's number, feeling a combination of confusion and hurt.

"Office of the Wonderful Wizard of Technological Wizardry, Auggie speaking."

She almost laughed at his unorthodox answer. "Wizard? Is there where I 'pay no attention to the man behind the curtain'?"

Auggie practically fell over in his chair."Annie!"

This time she did laugh. "Yeah Auggie. It's me, and I am so glad you were worried about me. Anything noteworthy going on?"

"What, you don't consider being kidnapped in Belarus 'noteworthy'? Apparently not, so, your sister found your passport in your room and you ARE suppose to be in Scotland as of right now."

Annie winced slightly. "Sorry. I hope you covered it...you did didn't you?"

"Of course. Don't I always?"

"Yes you do, yes you know everything, and yes I am oddly comforted by it."

"That's me. Oddly comforting you for the past year."

"Yeah, yeah. Ever since I first started working with the agency. Hey Aug? What do you know about Jai and some job interview?"

"Some Risk Management Firm in Berlin. How do you know about it? He didn't even tell Joan. Why, are you missing him already? I'm jealous."

"Come on Auggie. You know your the only man in my life."

They both paused as that sentence hung in the air between them. Did she really just say that? She gave herself a quick head-slap Auggie I didn't mean it like that its...just..." She trailed off, not knowing what to say. thankfully, he did.

"It's OK, Annie. I know what you meant. Hey, It sounds like their getting ready to go, so I'll see you when you get back OK?"

"Alright. See you Auggie."

"Hey Annie?"

She paused, her heart leaping at the soft sound of his voice. Her ears strained to catch his following words.

"Annie Angel, I was terrified that I had lost you. The overwhelming fear I feel whenever you go on a mission, practically drives me to my knees. The only way I can function whenever something does go wrong is to channel my fear into determination. Determination to find you. Because if I lost you, I don't know what would happen. That is how much you mean to me. Do you understand?"

Annie hesitated at this outpouring of emotion. "Yes, I understand Auggie."

She wasn't really sure what to say afterwards to break up the uncomfortable silence, but thankfully he did.

"Please don't forget that inter-agency dating is preferred."

She giggled at this. "Trust me, I won't."

They quickly hung up afterwards. He kicked back in his chair and grinned broadly. He had made his feelings known, and now the ball was in her court.


	19. Smut Alert:

**Last chappie was actually suppose to turn into a smut-filled chapter between Annie and Jai, but for some reason typing it felt so wrong. Anyway, Hope you all like my first real stab at smut. *prays frantically* This has been beta'd but they don't want me to mention them by name so...enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Annie pushed the door to her rooms open with the flat of her hand. She was cold, soaking wet, and tired. Plus, Auggie insisted on staying on the phone with her the entire time. She prayed that her wet hair wouldn't short out her cell. The mission had started out fine until her cover got blown. Auggie was still furious abut it. He was also convinced that there was another leak in the office. More specifically, his department.<p>

"Dammit. My fingers are shaking so bad I'm having a hard time unbuttoning my shirt."

"I could come help you..."

There was an almost purr to his words that sent liquid fire racing through her bloodstream where it pooled between her legs into a pulsing desire.

"I don't think you helping me undress is a very good idea. You have a reputation when it comes to women."

"Yeah, but not a bad one. I haven't met a woman yet who regretted taking me to bed. Quite the contrary. Besides, the thought of helping you undress leaves me quite short of breath."

"Why Auggie, I didn't know you felt that way about me." Annie said coyly as she switched her cell to speaker setting, then peeled off her damp peach colored top.

"I'm a man of mystery, Annie Angel. So, what are you doing right now?"

"I'm currently taking my hair out of its braid, and trying to brush it out." she sniffed her hair lightly, her nose wrinkling at the fishy smell of the strands. "Actually, I need to wash it first, so my hairbrush wont pick up the smell."

"What smell?"

'Don't toy with me Auggie. There is no doubt in my mind that you were able to smell the stench coming off of me in waves."

"Well, now that you mention it, you did smell a little bit like a bad sushi restaurant instead of your usual succulent grapefruit. Here's a question, did you know that there is something erotic about a woman brushing her hair?"

"No, I did not. Annie don't play that way."

A fact that I am eternally grateful for. Here's another question, have you removed your jeans yet?"

She shook her head in amazement. He could go from saying something mildly insulting, to suggestive, to blatantly sexual. "Not yet. Just my top. Why?"

"Just adjusting my mental image."

She laughed softly as she turned on the hot water and added some of her favorite grapefruit bath oil to the water. It never failed to calm her down, and also it made her feel beautiful. While the tub filled, she removed her jeans and tossed them in the garbage. Her bra and panties were from Victoria secret and their immediate disposal was out of the question. Being on the phone with Auggie, at the same time she was removing them made her feel like a temptress. She ran her fingertips across the swell of her breast. Not that she would ever admit it, but her body burned for his touch. She shook of her forbidden thought as she stepped into the blessedly hot water.

"What are you doing right now?" she asked, hoping her voice carried halfway across the room.

He heard the water splash slightly as if she was rearranging herself in the water. He suppressed a small groan as the mental image of her naked in the tub came full frontal in his head. "I'm actually walking up to your front door right now."

She laughed softly. "You are not. Your probably still at the office trying to figure out who the leak is."

"..."

She took his silence as a confirmation.

"Hey Auggie, would you give me a minute to wash my hair?"

He laughed at the question. "Women always use their hair as a convenient excuse. Yes, Annie my dear."

She grinned and dunked her hair under the water and began to lather up. She would probably have to wash it again because of the bath oil, but she really didn't care. She just wanted the smell gone.

After she was done soaping up, she let the bathwater out and began to rinse. As she did so, she leisurely wondered what she would actually do if Auggie had been outside her door. She like to think that hot, steamy sex would follow, but on the other hand, she would probably just grab for the nearest towel, sad to say. Once she was finally finished, she wrapped herself in a thick, fleecy towel and sat down at her vanity to brush her hair.

"Please tell me you haven't hung up on me yet."

"Oh Annie, I'll always be inside your mind, your personal Phantom of the DPD."

She smile through the pain of her tangled hair. "Leave it to you to compare us to the greatest romance of all time."

She suddenly heard a strange, discordant sound come from her living room and she dropped her brush. Auggie apparently heard this over the phone.

"Annie! You OK?"

She listened for the sound again, but when it didn't come, she shrugged it off. "Thought I heard a noise.. Its nothing." She picked up her hairbrush and examined it closely. Her dad had bought it in England after she had admired the hand-painted ceramic handle. She was paranoid about it cracking or breaking.

After checking the brush over, she began to run it through her hair again with slow deliberate strokes. She and Auggie talked about non-essentials while she finished. His very voice drove her insane. For some reason, just the sound made her feel sexy. Made her want to tempt, and seduce him. Auggie was always so calm and collected, and all she wanted was to make him lose control. It made working with him Hell-on-Earth.

Once she was completely finished with her bathroom routine, she stood to leave and her towel unwound from around her body. She thought briefly about catching it, but as she was the only one there, she decided against it. She opened the door to her bathroom and her heart stuttered at what was on the other side of it.

"Told you I was walking up to your door."

* * *

><p><strong>Before anyone hurts me, there is a second chapter. It, together with this chapter, would be too long to post together so don't dispair.<strong>


	20. Smut Alert 2

**Part two,*WOOT* Sorry about taking so long, enrolling my four year old in kindergarten is a long, difficult process. Plus, the ending of the story was hard to come up with.**

* * *

><p>Annie froze as she came face to face with Auggie. He wore a simple white t-shirt with dark blue jeans and they both looked as though they had been painted on him. This, coupled with the fact that his hair was deliciously messy and his chocolate brown eyes sparkled with mischief, it was a battle not to stare. It momentarily took her mind off of the fact that she was as naked as the day she was born.<p>

"Auggie. What are you doing here?"

He leaned against the doorjamb, crossed his arms, and shrugged lazily. "The desire to see you naked, pun not intended, overrode my good sense. I had made up my mind that if you were still in the tub when I got here, to come it and bathe you...thoroughly."

She stared at him as if he had grown a second head. "huh?"

Auggie gave her a predatory smile. "That's my Annie. So articulate."

She flushed beet red and grabbed for her towel. After wrapping back up with it, she brushed past him into her bedroom. Sadly, level-headed Annie won out.

"That would have been a novel experience for us both."

He turned and followed her. "If only you knew. So, whats next on your personal agenda?"

She rummaged through her drawers for underwear and pajamas. "Bed." she said shortly.

Judging from her voice, Auggie figured out that she had her back to him. Perfect. He had walked her bedroom extensively, to the point where he was now comfortable walking it unaided. He crept up behind her, and when she turned, she ran right into him.

Annie gasped and caught him around the waist, dropping her clothing, and her towel. She now stood, naked, in his arms.

Auggie ran his hands up and down her arms, enjoying her smooth skin. His touch was like molten gild moving through her bloodstream. It was at that moment, that sex-starved Annie cheerfully beat level-headed Annie into submission. She gently ran her fingers through his hair and, standing on her tip-toes, kissed him full on the lips.

In that one moment, the world changed forever, for the both of them. The earth trembled, the air vibrated, and their bodies no longer belonged to themselves. They belonged to each other.

When the kiss finally broke, He rested his forehead against hers. "Annie, please be sure you want this. Because, once we start, there is no turning back. We both know where this path will lead us."

"Yes I know. I know what path I want to take, and who I want to take it with."

That was good enough for him. He gathered her in his arms and laid her gently on her bed. She stretched lazily as he undressed. She had always suspected that he hid a fabulous body beneath his conservative clothing, and she was pleased to find that she was right.

Afterwards, he bent down and claimed her lips again. Her lips were warm and smooth as silk. His tongue explored, and his teeth were insistent, demanding. She complied with this and opened herself to him. The world fell away till there was only the two of them. He devoured her kisses, fed on her sensuality. It was the single best kiss of her life. When he broke away, she made the softest sound of dissent, but it was soon silenced as his hands began to explore her body.

He found her skin to be creamy smooth, her breasts round and firm, Her narrow waist and ribcage highlighted their perfection. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up, arching her back which brought her breasts to his lips.

Annie made a soft, kittenish sound as her body moved against his restlessly. His mouth on her breasts was hot and hungry, each forceful pull bathed her in sweetness. She moaned aloud, loving the feel of his mouth. She cradled his head to her body, as she eagerly pressed herself against him.

Feeling a tad devilish, she used his bod against him and flipped him so that she was on top. Auggie reluctantly released her. He had been enjoying himself, but one thing that he enjoyed more was a woman who liked to be in control. He relaxed against her pillows patiently waiting for whatever she was going to dish out.

He didn't have long to wait. His nerve endings came alive at the silken brush of her hair along his raging body. Being blind often had its perks, like right at that moment. A raw groan tore itself from his throat, as he grabbed her hair, tugging her head up gently. "Annie, be careful. You are playing with fire."

She couldn't have been more pleased with his reaction. "Really? And here I was thinking that I was playing with you."

"Minx."

She laughed and turned back to what she had been doing. Torturing Auggie. He was hot and hard. Steel wrapped in velvet. He reached up, and griped her headboard, as she brought him closer to release. Her tongue swirled around him, the pressure and friction were almost more than he could bear. His hips moved with a rhythm all their own. He reached down and dragged her back up before he lost control completely. Now it was his turn.

He pressed her back against the bed. For a moment he was afraid that he was going to hurt her because she was so petite, but she was moving eagerly against him, her intense need matching his own. He caught her hips and her body stilled, knowing what was coming next. She had called the tune, now it was time to pay the piper.

Annie gasped as she felt him scrape his teeth along the inside of her thigh. "Trust me, Annie."

"I do, Auggie. You know I do."

He smiled to himself and his tongue caressed her, teasing her intimately. Her breath left her lungs in a rush as her body jumped in response. His hands moved over her body, memorizing it as his tongue brought her to the edge of insanity and beyond. She tried to hold off as long as he had to no use, she grasped his shoulders and brought him back up, and he reluctantly agreed.

He needed her, more than he had ever needed a woman. It was as if every single one he had been with was a pale reflection of what was to come. He covered her dainty frame with his own larger one. He pressed against her and felt her moist heat, ready for him. Needing him just as much as he needed her. He buried himself deeply in her tight, fiery cleft, as his teeth nibbled on the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

Annie felt as though she was going to die from pleasure. The friction was exquisite, long deep strokes that nearly drove her mad with want. She held onto his shoulders, her nails digging in to keep from flying away on a wave of satisfaction. Auggie's lips craved hers again, and he indulged in his craving. He was insatiable, and was afraid for a moment that she would be unable to keep up, but he was wrong. She was just as insatiable. If not more so. He took her body faster, until her every nerve came to life with pleasure.

He waited until she came to the crest of her pleasure before slowing down drastically. "Look at me, Annie." he said softly. It was something he had always enjoyed before losing his sight, and it was really no different now that he was blind. He could still feel their eyes on him, even if he couldn't SEE them. "Annie, listen to me. I'm going to ask you again, are you sure you want to finish this? We can stop right now and there will be no hard feelings on my side."

Annie had a hard time focusing her eyes as she looked up at him. Deep down, she knew that there was no way that the could stop. They had opened that door together, now they had to walk through it. "Auggie, I'm a big girl, and I know what I'm doing ,you, what your doing, me, and more importantly, what we are doing, each other. Now can we please get back to doing it now?"

He laughed softly. "Yes Ma'am."

She gasped aloud as he began again, thrusting into her with renewed vigor, sending rivers of pleasure throughout her whole body.

"Auggie."

Hearing her speak his name sparked a primal, possessive emotion that was buried deep inside his soul. His speed increased, yet again, and Annie was hard pressed to keep up with him. Her orgasm, when it came, was nothing like anything she had ever experienced before. Nothing mattered, nothing existed, only the two of them together, and the feelings, both physical and emotional, that they shared.

As the waves of pleasure slowed to ripples of aftershock, level-headed Annie regained control, and she slowly came to her senses. "Oh My God. Auggie! What did we just do?"

He gathered her into his arms, holding her as if he never wanted to let go. "Well, since you apparently missed that class, we just made love. The most natural thing in the world. Mother Nature and Father Earth join every year to continue the seasons, and we just became a part of that."

She shook her head. "No. We just ruined everything. I've done the one thing I swore never to do. I slept with you! I've become one of your nameless one-night stands." Her eyes widened with horror."I became the walk of shame!"

He felt warm wetness drop onto his skin. She was crying He reached up and brushed the tears from her eyes. "No we didn't ruin anything, Annie Angel, and the last thing you are is nameless, or a one-night-stand. Furthermore, I would never be ashamed of being with you."

"Are you sure?"

He kissed her lips tenderly. "Annie, you are desired by most of the men in the C.I.A, but you chose me. Ashamed is the last word I would use to describe myself. Lucky, being the first."

Annie wanted to continue the discussion, but the feel of his lips on hers smothered any argument she came up with. Her last thought as she drifted off to sleep, still in his arms, was that she was really the lucky one.

* * *

><p><strong>Its done! My mystery beta came up with half of this so props to you girl! (You know who you are) She also came up with the line about Mother Nature and Father Earth. Probably the best line in any of my stories. So, that's that. Now ita time to review people!<strong>


	21. Its hard to admit fear

**This story was meant to go up two weeks ago, but somehow I forgot about it. OK? One...Two...Three...*screams as loud as humanly possible* k, now that that's done, I was squealing at the t.v., calling the flight attendant a tramp, and my mom was pretty much telling me to shut up every five minutes. Lets put it to a vote, best episode ever? lol**

* * *

><p>Annie leaned back against the cool brick wall and closed her eyes. It had been a hard mission, which wasn't really unusual for her, but watching a group of innocent people be murdered in cold blood was a bit harder than her usual. She heard the door open, but didn't open her eyes. She instinctively knew who it was.<p>

Auggie found his way to the stone bench and settled next to her. She didn't say anything. so he just concentrated on his surroundings. He considered the spot to be theirs. A secret place just for the two of them. He felt the cool night breeze caress his face like a lover while the sound of the artificial waterfall danced through the air like a woman's laughter.

"I'm o.k. Auggie. You really don't have to look after me you know." He was roused from his concentration by Annie's voice. It sounded tired and emotionally spent.

"Now what kind of friend would I be if I didn't make sure of that? Besides, I am your handler, whatever you do, or feel, reflects on me, be it good or bad."

Annie shook her head, the movement sending out waves of Jo Malone grapefruit and gunpowder. "I wasn't afraid, if that's what you mean."

"I never said anything about you being afraid, you did. Besides its normal for an Operative to get a little scared once in a while."

"Yeah right. Did you ever get scared?"

Auggie crossed his arms as he remembered a past conversation. One with a superior when he had been new to the Agency. He remembered the last words spoken as clearly as if it had been the day before. "Remember my words, because one day, you will be on my end of this little discussion."

"Auggie?"

"Annie, I have been here for over five years, survived a war, plus losing my eyesight. I have logged more scared hours than a rabbit, sad to say."

She looked down at this. If Auggie could admit his fear, so could she. "I guess I was a little afraid. Is that bad?"

He took her hand in his. "Not at all. Fear is a necessary emotion that prevents you from doing something stupid."

Annie couldn't help but smile. "I don't think that works for me. I once chased after a Mossad Operative being held by three men, with no back up, remember? I believe that counts as stupid."

He gave this a moments thought. "True, but it was effective. Even if you were afraid, you still did what needed to be done. I told you, this job is messy and dangerous, but I stand by my earlier statement. You do it well."

She gave his hand a squeeze. "How is it that you always know what to say to make it all right?"

"It actually depends on what 'it' is. Plus I always have a plan B."

"Whats plan B?"

"Lots and lots of tequila. I have a whole bottle at my place, just waiting for us." He held his hand out, expectantly. Shaking her head in disbelief, she brushed it with her own and he took her arm. "Just one drink, OK?"

He smiled in reply. As the pair walked away there was only one though in his mind.

Thank God for Joan and her words of wisdom.

* * *

><p><strong>Story inspired by a review by Haven14.<strong>


	22. Duck Tape

**My first thoughts about tonights episode. Seriously, First thing that popped into my head when it was over. Also, Im I the only one who thinks its weird watching CG not act blind? And when the camera focused on the back of Auggie's jeans...and when he was playing with his knife? *faints***

* * *

><p>Auggie frowned slightly as he walked down the hallway to his office. After coming home from his "vacation", all he wanted to do was go home, get drunk, and sleep. Specifically, in that order. That was, until Annie called him, saying that she needed a favor. He had been tempted to tell her no, but she reminded him that since she had helped him out, he owed her one. Which was why he was at the DPD at two in the morning.<p>

"Annie? Are you here, Angel?"

His only answer was silence. Shrugging it off, he found his chair and decided to wait for her. That's when he realized how incredibly tired he was. Coming down from the adrenaline high, combined with the lateness of the hour hit him like a ton of bricks. He was asleep within five minutes. That's when Annie struck.

* * *

><p>The first thing Auggie awoke to the sound of repetitive, rapid tapping. A sound he always associated with Annie. She was mad about something. The second thing he noticed was that he couldn't move. At all. He struggled slightly and felt tight, constricting bands about his body, arms, and legs. What was going on? Was he...<p>

"DUCK TAPE? Really Annie? Duck tape? What the Hell?"

Annie leaned against the wall casually. "Yes, duck tape. I have alot of things to get off my chest, and you might not want to hear all of them, but you will."

He shifted in his chair as much as the tape would allow and smirked in her general direction. "Well you know Annie, I am more than open to the suggestion, if you know what I mean."

Annie wasn't having any of that. "I am serious August Anderson. I am going to talk and you will listen...or else."

His expression changed minutely. "Or else what Miss. Walker?"

His only answer was the sound of Annie stretching the Duck Tape, her meaning perfectly clear. He swallowed slightly. "Alright Annie. I'll listen."

She put the Duck Tape down. "That's more like it. First of all, who the hell is Franka! You just hop in bed with any woman who catches your eye? Scratch that, any woman you think looks good or shows the slightest bit of interest?"

Auggie opened his mouth to speak but he was cut off by Annie continuing her tirade.

"And what was that half-assed goodbye? The one time you do say goodbye, its just full of 'I'm sorries' you seemed to be sorry about everything! Well, yes you are sorry, but I still care about you! The same way you care about me, or at least I thought you did!"

Auggie tried to speak again, in order to defend himself but was cut off yet again.

"I have shared everything with you! Every detail, about my traveling, about Ben, about everything! Is the idea of sharing something personal with me so repulsive? Or is the problem that I share too much?"

Auggie didn't bother trying to say anything, he just let her continue with her rant.

And what is with not saying goodbye to me? It is common courtesy, but apparently your mother didn't raise you right! You don't need to finish a conversation! All you need is to get your information and go! Is a goodbye too much to ask or am I just not worth it!"

Auggie hung his head slightly. He could hear the un-shed tears in her voice. He knew that after all he had put her through, she deserved an explanation. He waited a moment longer to make sure she was done before speaking.

"I am so sorry, Annie." she snorted at this, and he pointedly ignored it. "I mean it. I do care about you. More than anyone here. The reason I asked for your help is that you are the only one I really trust, and I don't trust that easily. As for the idea about me not sharing with you, Annie, you know that all you have to do is ask. I have never hidden anything from you. Plus, I have no problem with you sharing with me. Its what friends do."

Annie turned away from Auggie. For the first time since meeting him, she was glad that he couldn't see her. Or the tears that coursed down her face.

"As for not saying goodbye, I will never say goodbye too you again." He heard her shoes scrape on the floor as she spun around to face him. "Before you start up again, let me finish. I will never say goodbye because it will never be goodbye. I will always come back to you, no matter what."

These last word were said with such quiet conviction, Annie completely broke down. She could barely see as she cut the tape that secured Auggie to the chair. Once he was free, he stood, and silently folded Annie in his arms. "Lets go home, Annie Angel." he whispered into her hair.

As the two walked out of the building, arm in arm, Annie looked at him sideways. "You never did tell me about Franka."

Auggie flushed slightly. "Well, its a long story..."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed this story! By the way, the line he said about 'never saying goodbye' came straight from my husband. He always told me that before deploying. Also, considering how few reviews I got for Smut 1 and 2, I will not be writing anymore of them. Sorry. If you did like them, you should have left a review. My mystery beta is dispointed too. <strong>


	23. Barbados

**Roadhouse writer, if I didn't want people to respond to my A/N's I wouldn't write them. Also, Linka53, if you did leave a review, I can't find it. Anywho, this lovely little bit'o nonsense was inspired by scubagirl22's last review. So inspiring...**

* * *

><p>Auggie frowned as he felt his cellphone vibrate a couple of times before calling out '478-213-3867'. That number was so familiar to him...Whose number was that? i Thats when it hit him like a ton of bricks.<p>

Annie watched as the blood drained from Auggie's face, leaving it ash white." Auggie? You OK, baby?"

"Annie Angel, what day is it?"

She paused at this odd question. Its August 16th. Why?"

He took a moment to do some quick mental math. Annie watched him patiently. She liked watching her boyfriend at odd moments like that. His face was relaxed, his lips moved as he silently talked to himself, and his hands flew gracefully in the air. She got goosebumps at the memory of his hands caressing her body. She was snapped from her revelry, when he finally opened his eyes. "Its been exactly one month since I came back from Istanbul hasn't it?"

It took Annie a little longer to do the math, but once she was done, she came up with the same numbers. "Yeah it has. Why, whats wrong?"

Auggie gave himself a quick head-slap. How was he suppose to tell his new girlfriend that he had made plans to meet a stewardess that he had only spent a few day with, in Barbados? He buried his face in his hands. "Well, I kinda made plans with somebody for today." He said, his words muffled.

Annie rolled her eyes. He might have been a Techno-God in the office, but he was hopeless when it came to the mundane. "well call your friend back nd tell him that your running late and you'll see him in a few minutes."

That only mad him feel worse. "Well...the plans were to meet in Barbados and...itsnotexactlyahe."

These last words were said in such a rush that it took Annie a couple of seconds to decipher it. Did he say what she thought he said? Thats when it dawned on her. The time frame, plus the fact that he was freaking out over it... Thats when she got a suddenly devilish idea.

"What was that Auggie? It almost sounded like you said 'it wasn't exactly a he' which is silly because you would never make plans with another woman without telling me." Annie made sure to insert the right amount of injured innocence into her voice.

The phone started ringing again, and Auggie felt like crawling under the table. How could Annie trust him so completely? Especially after what happened with Mercer? "Annie, I really need to tell you something, Sweetheart."

She reached out and took his hand, gently. "Whatever it is, Auggie we can take care of it together." She pulled the acting back, just slightly, not wanting to overdo it.

He closed his eyes, mentally preparing himself to shatter her trust in him. "Well Angel, I sort of made plans to meet Franka in Barbados."

This was met with silence. Auggie cursed his blindness, and not for the first time. He could only guess at the expressions crossing Annie's face. Anger? Sadness? Or worse, disappointment?

"Annie, to be fair, I did think that I wouldn't make it and really wasn't planning on meeting her."

"No, to be fair, you really weren't thinking, about me, her, Joan, or anybody but yourself." She sniffled slightly, to make it sound as though she was crying.

Auggie's heart broke. He had promised never to hurt her or make her cry and now he had done both of those in one fell swoop.

"I trusted you once, and what do you do? You take it for granted." She examine his face carefully, reading his body language. He felt bad, but not quite bad enough.

"Annie, I never meant to hurt you, and I have never taken you for granted. I care about you more than an other woman, except my mother and Joan."

Damn. She thought to herself. Not quite there yet. It was time to pull out the heavy artillery. She reached up and pulled off the special braille necklace he had given her the day he had asked her out. Then she took his hand and placed the necklace it it, closing his fingers around it.

Auggie crumbled. His shoulders drooped, his body shook and tears coursed down his cheeks. To top it off, his phone started ringing again. He pulled it out of his pocket and made a move as if to throw it, but Annie plucked it out of his fingers and answered it. "Hello, Franka? Hey, my name is Annie and I'm sorry to tell you, but Auggie will not be meeting you, today or any other day for that matter. I'm sorry if this is an inconvenience to you. Goodbye."

She snapped the phone shut smartly, and put it back i his hands. "I think that will take care of her won't it? As well as your former propensity to sleep with anything that moves."

Auggie had such a blank stare on his face that it made Annie want to laugh. Instead, she reached over and took her necklace back.

"You knew the entire time, didn't you?"

"Yeah,'' she said without remorse.

Auggie wasn't sure what to do. Annie had practically driven him to his knees, and then spun it around quite nicely. He wanted to be angry with her at first, before realizing that it was what the C.I.A trained her to do. So instead, he burst out laughing.

"I'm going to have to mind my p's and q's round you, ain't I?"

Smiling, she took a sip of beer. "Damn straight."

Franka put her phone down, puzzled. It wasn't the first time something like that had happened, and it probably wouldn't be the last. But still, she had hoped that Auggie would be different. She shrugged it off and looked at the man sitting next to her. He was reasonably attractive, with tan skin and dark hair. "So, handsome. Whats your name?"

"Ben. Ben Mercer."

* * *

><p><strong>Now I have to hurry up because Auggie's episode is coming on again at 11 tonight.<strong>


	24. Until Time is Through

**Responding to a request by scubagirl for more about the necklace in _Barbados_. Also, I took a look at my husbands Terror Deck out of curiosity and the real Jack of Diamonds is Jahir Jalil Habbush al-Tikriti. Not arguing with the show or anything, its just something I wanted to know.**

* * *

><p>Auggie held his breath as the jeweler gently put the heart shaped charm in his hand. It had to be perfect. After trailing a sensitive fingertip across the textured front and back, he smiled. It was perfect. A perfect heart surrounded by little gems which he hoped were the amethysts that he had ordered. After purchasing a fine gold chain for it, the jeweler packed it in a flat jewelers box and then, as an added bonus, he gift wrapped it. The only thing going through Auggie's mind was that he hoped this went off without a hitch. That, and the fact that he was glad that he had squirreled away the majority of his Officers, hazardous duty, and hardship pay away in the bank. The necklace hadn't been cheap, but Annie was worth it and more.<p>

Annie winced as she rolled her head back and forth on her neck. Joan had practically chained her to a desk after finding out that she had helped Auggie with his un-official "mission". Her only saving grace was that she had been ignorant as to the nature of it. So, in essence, Auggie had saved her butt by not reading her in. She made a mental note to thank him for that. As it was, she was lucky that he was still talking to her after the "Duct Tape'' episode. After Duct Taping him to a chair, Annie had tore into him, letting him know exactly how she felt. He in turn, pretty much did the same thing. Annie had been afraid at first that the incident had ruined their friendship, but it had only strengthened the bond between them.

The sound of an opening door and rhythmic sound. Auggie was nearby. Annie looked around, amazed to find that she was alone in the DPD. Well, aside from Auggie. She spun in her chair to look at him, and her curiosity was immediately piqued by the little blue bag in his hands, that made her little retail demon's heart stutter. _Tiffany's! _It was probably for a new girl, but still, she decided to play it cool.

"Let me guess, you decided to hit me up for another ride home, huh?" She asked. her eyes not leaving the bag.

He leaned against the door frame crossing his arms over his well built chest, momentarily distracting her. "Well, that and I wanted to give you something." Even though he couldn't see it, he just knew that her eyes were on the bag.

"A hard time?"

He uncrossed his arms, swinging the bag in a carefree manner. Annie followed it hungrily with her eyes. "Actually its a gift, little miss spoilsport."

Her heart leaped. "Oh, and what would that be?" she asked. Her voice might have been cool but she was watching the bag the way a hungry shark watches a baby seal.

He smiled slightly, allowing the pressure to build. Right before he was convinced tat Annie was about to explode, he handed her the bag. She snatched it from his hands so quickly, for a minute he was convinced his palm was on fire.

Annie devoured the bag with her eyes. She allowed herself to wonder about what it contained. Earrings? A watch? Maybe a ring? Her thoughts stalled at this. Auggie wasn't proposing was he? Would he actually do it this way? She shook her head. No, he would do something like sending around an officewide memo, or he would make sure to do it in front of Jai.

Auggie frowned. He hadn't heard her tear into the paper yet, so he knew she had not yet opened it. "What are you doing?"

"Just thinking about what it could be."

"The only way to find out is to open it and see."

Now she was sure it wasn't a ring, the only thing left to do was open it. She pulled the box carefully out of the bag. It was large and flat. A necklace box. With reckless abandon, she tore the paper off and opened it. This time her heart didn't stutter, it stopped.

It was a heart, about the size of a quarter, edged with amethysts. there was a series of tiny raised dots inside the heart that Annie knew were words spelled out in braille. She turned it over and found more words on the back. She looked up at Auggie with tears in her eyes. He shifted uncomfortably under the weight of her gaze.

"I hope you like it Annie. I had it custom made for you." He waited for a response, his heartbeat ticking down the seconds. He was taken aback when she threw her arms around his neck.

"No, you insane genius you! I hate the expensive- ass necklace from a world renowned jewelers that you had specially made for me!" Sarcasm dripped from her voice, but it was a happy sarcasm.

He wrapped his arms around her. She felt so good to him. Every other woman felt like a flash of intense heat, but Annie felt like warm sheets on a cold winter's day. She was perfect. "Do you want to know what it says?"

She pulled back, sniffling slightly. "Yes."

Auggie took her hand and touched her fingers to the front. "There are none so blind, as those who cannot see..." he turned it over to continue was was on the back, "The way I feel for you." He closed her hand around it and pressed a soft kiss to her hand. "Please wear it for me Annie, and always remember how I feel for you."

The world itself stopped at these words. "How do you feel about me, Auggie?"

This was it, the final countdown, the question he had been preparing himself for ever since the moment he came up with the quote. "I love you Annie. I have always loved you. Everyone we work with can see it." His lips twitched with barely concealed humor. "Hell, even a blind man could see. I guess what I'm getting at is, Annie Walker, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend? From now until time is through?"

She pressed her lips to his. "Yes, Auggie Anderson. I will. From now until time is through."

* * *

><p><strong>Now its time for another contest! The first one to figure out the symbolism behind the necklace gets an Auggie plushie! This should be another easy one.<strong>


	25. Girl Time

**This story pretty much wrote itself. Once Joan opened the wine, it started to click. On a good note, at least Annie tossed Ben to the side. All we have to worry about is Dr. Weiss, and Dani figuring out that Annie doesnt exactly work for the Smithsonian.**

* * *

><p>Joan watched as Annie took a cautious sip of her wine. It was obvious what was on the poor girls mind. Ben Mercer. From the minute Joan had seen him in the plane till the moment it had landed in Mexico, Joan had worried about how Annie would handle working with him again. To her credit, Annie had been totally focused on the mission, and not on Mercer.<p>

"Annie?" Joan asked, her voice uncharacteristically soft.

Annie's head shot up to look her boss in the eye. "Yes ma'am.?"

Joan shook her head. "Right now, we are just two women on a plane, talking, and sharing a glass of wine. Please don't start ma'aming me until we land."

Annie flushed slightly. "Alright then, Joan, what do you want to talk about?" Not that she didn't already know.

"How are you after seeing Ben again?"

Annie nodded slightly. She had expected a question like that. "I'm fine Joan. Honestly. I'm perfectly fine with him wanting to spend a weekend together and then leaving again."

Joan raised an eyebrow slightly. Just like her friend Harvey always told her. Push till it hurts, that when you know your on the right path. "I cant believe he would even think about doing something like that, especially after everything he put you through to begin with." She leaned forward and refilled Annie's glass. Annie didn't refuse.

"I know. I mean, yeah we had fun together and all, but to leave with no explanation, come back and then leave me in Guam, again with no explanation, and then show up again, expecting me to take him back. "Sure Annie, its going to be all rainbows and kittens between us. Or at least until the CIA needs me again. Then I'm leaving you for an undetermined amount of time.' Seriously, who is he kidding?" She shot Joan a furtive glance. "No offense."

Her boss shrugged it off. "Go for it." She stood and grabbed another bottle of wine. "What about other men? Surely your not limiting yourself after the whole Ben fiasco."

Annie kicked her shoes off and tucked her legs underneath her. "Well there is this Doctor who seems really interested in me. Of course, its not like I can exactly tell him what I actually do for a living."

Joan nodded, after filling Annie's glass again. "Well yeah, thats always a dealbreaker. What about guys at the DPD? Their not clandestine, like Ben, so no running off wit no explanation. What about Conrad?"

Annie laughed out loud. "He's like a china vase. Pretty on the outside, but nothing on the in."

"Alright." Joan said with a gesture of her wineglass."What about Jai?"

This suggestion had Annie snorting. "Please. Jai is just like Ben. He would be with me for an undisclosed amount of time, but the first chance he got to go back up to the seventh floor, he would be oot the door like a shot."

Joan took a thoughtful sip of her wine. Between the two of them, the had gone through a bottle and a half. Just enough to loosen Annie's tongue but not enough to make her lose control. "Well, there's always Auggie."

Annie practically dropped her glass. "What?"

"Hear me out, He's DPD, protective of you to a fault, he knows you better than your own family, the same family who absolutely adores him. Its a win-win for you both."

They finished up the second bottle while Annie thought it over. As much as she had tried to fight it, she had developed feelings for the blind Techno-God. "Well, I guess we could give it a shot. What have I got to lose?"

Joan grinned at that reply. "Why don't you give him a call?" She handed Annie her encrypted cell phone." Come on. I dare you."

Annie shook her head. "You just don't believe that I'll do it."

"Your right. Come on Annie, prove me wrong."

Annie had had just enough wine to think that it was a good idea. "Alright." She took the phone and dialed his number.

* * *

><p>Auggie answered his phone before the first "Joan Campbell" had ended. "Joan? Is everything alright?"<p>

Annie giggled at the worried tone of his voice. "Easy Soldier Boy. Its only me. I have a question."

Auggie froze at the tone of Annie's voice. She wasn't slurring but he could have sworn that she was..."Annie, are you drunk?"

She rolled her eyes. "No. Just a little buzzed. Thank you very much. Joan is too."

Joan smiled slyly at that. She might have drank the same amount, but she had a much higher tolerance. "Just ask him!" She hissed.

"Oh yeah. Auggie, would you consider ever going on a date with me?"

Auggie froze and thought the question over very carefully. He had wanted to ask her out ever since he had first met her, but he had always been put off by the fact that she always treated him like a close friend. Now with her asking, it was the perfect chance. "Of course Annie. I would be honored to take you out on a date."

Now it was Annie's turn to freeze. She had never considered the fact that Auggie might take her up on it. "Uh, OK. I guess we can finalize this when we see each other later."

"Uh, alright then."

Annie hung up, giving Joan a smirk of her own. "Told you Id do it."

Joan smirked back. "Yes you did. So what are you going to wear?"

Annie's face drained of color and she sobered up right fast. "I really didn't think about that."

Joan laughed. "Your just lucky that I have a few outfits stashed away on the plane."

By the time the plane had landed, Annie was wearing a dark blue sheath dress and matching shoes. But more importantly, the two women had developed a mutual understanding of each other, that bordered on a friendship.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, lets ignore that last scene between Annie and the Doctor, and the first one for that matter. As far as I'm concerned, they never happened. Now I have to hurry, its coming on again in 15 minutes.<strong>


	26. Falling Star

**Alright, episode reactions for Sad Professor. 1) When Joan said it was someone Annie knew, I was like "Hot Damn! They finally killed off Mercer!" Then I was disappointed. 2) Can Dani really be that oblivious? Auggie practically spelled it out for her.**

** Anyway, Huggles to Maddie for catching the Suits reference in Girl Time. As for my contest, Here is a hint, It directly relates to Half a World Away, and what color are amethysts?**

**This is a request from mrgelid who wanted more Annie/Joan. I hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Arthur watched Annie through the glass walls of Joan's office. She was sitting inside, holding a bronze star tight in her hands. Annie had spent the past three days locked in the glass coffin, and showed no signs of leaving. Even Auggie wasn't able to get her out. Her eyes were rimmed in red, possibly from the sleepless nights, or fighting back tears, or maybe both.<p>

Joan walked up, closing her cell phone. She had just taken a very important call from a close friend who had given her some advice on how to handle Annie in her emotionally fragile state.

"You know, its your own fault for telling her to take all the time she needed." Arthur said dryly.

Joan turned and looked at him with murder in her eyes. Without saying a word, she unlocked the door, slipped in, and locked it again behind her.

* * *

><p>Annie?" Joan whispered.<p>

The young agent gave her a slightly bleary smile. "He has...had no family, so they gave it to me instead.. I'm the closet thing to family, or so Arthur said." Annie scoffed weakly. "A couple of assignments together, and a two week long affair in the tropics." She hung her head slightly. "Yeah, thats real family there."

Joan wrapped an arm around Annie's shoulders, and cursed her husband for everything he was worth. He should have known better than to do it himself. He should have given it to her and let her break the news of Ben's death to Annie more gently. "I'll just say this, you probably knew him better than anyone. The only time I ever really saw him relax, was when he was around you."

Annie's face grew dark. "How do you know?" she snapped. "For all you people knew, he had a girl on every continent."

Joan's face remained impassive. She knew that Annie was just striking out in her pain. "Annie, he may have been a lot of things, but one thing is for certain. He loved you, deeply. With every fiber of his being."

"I know. Thats what hurts so much." Annie fell to pieces at that admission. The tears that she had been fighting for so long finally broke free. Joan simply held her as she cried. She knew from experience that sometimes the best therapy was a good, long cry.

When she finally regained control of her rampant emotions, she looked at her boss, slightly embarrassed. "I'm so sorry Joan."

She shrugged it off. "Its OK. Its best to let things like this out in the open, so lets talk about it. What did you mean by 'thats why it hurt so much'?"

Annie flushed, or at least Joan thought she did. Her cheeks were already bright with color from her weeping.

"He truly loved me, I know that, but after leaving me so many times, I couldn't do it anymore. It felt like he was taking me for granted. I told him that it was over, and then he..." Annie's voice broke before she could say it.

Joan nodded slowly. It was a story she had heard hundreds of times, in almost as many countries. It wasn't the loss of Ben per se, it was the guilt, and it seemed to be eating Annie alive.

"You don't blame yourself for what happened, do you?"

Annie looked down and shuffled her feet slightly. "I really don't know. Maybe?"

Joan gave her a sympathetic smile, and handed her a tissue. "That is perfectly normal, but at the same time, you have to think about it. Ben was usually reckless when it came to his missions."

Annie jerked her head up, anger flashing in her eyes. "So your saying that the whole thing was his own fault?"

"Maybe."

Annie burst out crying again. "What is the matter with me, why do I make such horrible decisions when to comes to relationships?"

Joan raised an eyebrow. This was news to her. "Like what?"

"Well Ben for one, then there was the fiasco of me dating Jai, then Dr. Scott...maybe I'm just meant to be alone."

Joan shook her head. "If that was the case, then Ben would be here holding YOUR star."

"Then why do I feel so guilty about his death?" she didn't even wait for Joan to answer. "Because its all my fault!"

Joan rolled her eyes, she was sick of coddling Annie. "You know what? Your right. It is all your fault. You broke up with him, causing him to be heartbroken and so wrapped up with how to get your back, he lost focus on the mission, which caused him to screw up and die!"

Annie was so shocked at this, she actually stopped crying. Joan had never acted this way towards her. "It wasn't my fault!" She snarled. "If he loved me so much then why did he leave me the way he did? Twice?" This time she started to cry angry tears, which soon dissipated.

"Its not my fault..." she whispered, her voice full of amazement.

Joan smiled and stood. "No its not. Annie, you know that this sort of thing happens. Not often, thank God, but it does happen. The important thing is that we learn from it. What Ben could not do in life, he can teach us in death."

"Patience." She said after noticing Annie's confused look. "He was an inpatient man in life, and his death teaches us the importance of it."

Annie smiled for the first time in three days, and it was like the sun coming out from behind the clouds. "Thank you, Joan. I think he would have liked the idea of his death teaching something. Probably not what he wanted it to teach, but at least its something." She gave the older woman a hug, and started for the door.

Joan felt herself tear up slightly for the young Agent who reminded her so much of herself, ten years earlier. Annie was so resilient. It would serve her well in the coming ears.

Annie turned to back to face her one last time. "Arthur wants me to speak at Ben's ceremony today, what am I suppose to say?"

"Don't worry. You'll know what to say when the time comes."

* * *

><p>Annie cleared her throat as she looked over the faces of her coworkers. Her eyes zeroed in on Auggie. "Ben Mercer was an incredible man, and though I only went on a few missions with him, I was able to form this opinion. Ben Mercer was a shooting star, blazing brightly through everything he did, but all too soon, he fell to earth. The brightest candle burns the quickest." When she was done, Annie stepped back and everyone clapped for her.<p>

Auggie found her minutes later. "You OK?"

She shook her head, her blond curls whipping about her. "I wonder how many of them realize that my speech was pure crap?"

He couldn't help but smile. "Most of them. What about you?"

"Joan offered me the rest of the day off. I'm thinking of taking it."

You want some company? Or would you rather have some alone time?"

She brushed his hand with her own, and surprisingly he took it. "Only if Joan gives you the day off."

* * *

><p>Joan felt her phone vibrate. She had a new text.<p>

ASCUITO:Did it work ^^(vv)^^

JC: Yes. Tell Gibbs he's a genius.

ASCUITO: Will do. ^^(vv)^^

* * *

><p>Annie finally fell asleep at roughly 11. She had lasted most of the day but had finally fallen apart again. She ended up crying herself to sleep in Auggie's arms. He waited for a few more minutes before untangling himself from arms. He made his way over to her window and looked out. Even though he couldn't see it, he knew what was buried out there. A small box, containing a simple pair of shell bracelets and a medal. All that was left of a falling star.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>This was suppose to be mainly about JoanAnnie, but the bunnies kept sneaking Auggie in there. I tried to keep him at a minimum though, just enough to appease the bunnies. If the conversation between Annie and Joan sounds familiar, I watched the Gibbs/Abby scene from "Bloodbath". Hence the text from Abby to Joan.**


	27. Housebreaking

**Inspired by one of my all time favorite quotes! Cannot remember for the life of me if Annie ever met Liza, so in my reality, they didn't.**

* * *

><p>Looking around her, Annie could barely breath. When Auggie told her that he wanted to take her somewhere, a little known corner of the park was not what she had in mind. After a hard week at the office, she had hoped for a spa day, but now that she was looking around her, she was glad it wasn't. "Oh Auggie. It's beautiful."<p>

The sun was just starting to set, and the pale rays of springtime sun were filtering through the trees. Past that, she could see the salmon colored sky, punctuated with golden wisps of clouds. It was better than beautiful it was breathtaking.

"This was always my favorite place to go when I could see." Auggie admitted. "I was always able to relax. No matter what was going on in my life, I could always forget it once I came here."

Annie snuggle closer to him. "I'm so glad you shared it with me." She buried her face into Auggie's jacket, which he had wrapped around her to ward off the slight chill that still hung in the air.

They were still sitting together five minutes later when there was a sudden rustle in the foliage behind them. Figuring that the were about to be kicked out of the park, they both stood and dusted themselves off. The person coming through the bushes wasn't exactly who they were expecting.

Liza Hearn

Annie frowned slightly. Liza wasn't exactly her favorite person at the moment. Just thinking about her and Auggie together was enough to raise her blood pressure.

Still, she tried to be polite. At least for the moment. The minute that woman said the wrong thing, Annie was going to un-sheathe the claws.

"Liza. What are you doing here?"

Annie switched her eyes over to Auggie. He was smiling in a way that did not make Annie happy.

Liza pushed her glossy brown hair out of her eyes. "You know I love hiking, Auggie. So I figured while I was out hiking today, I would go by our old spot."

_'Right. Every woman I know goes out hiking in a skirt and heels.'_

Annie turned her head slowly to look at Auggie. He could feel her burning eyes on him and he at least had the good grace to look ashamed. "Uh, Liza, I would like you to meet Annie."

Annie extended her hand. "Pleased to meet you, Miss. Hearn."

Liza looked down her nose at Annie, which she couldn't believe. Liza was only 2'' taller than her, but was still trying to make an effort to be a bitch. "Nice to meet you. So, your the girl Auggie left me for."

Annie's jaw dropped. Liza nudged her out of the way, none too gently, and took Auggie's arm herself. "I really gotta say Auggie, I'm not impressed."

Auggie winced at that. "Come on Liza. I didn't leave you, you left me."

Liza waved it off. "Semantics. I really didn't want to leave you. I was just angry and under alot of pressure at work. I still have feelings for you.''

Annie leaned against a tree and glared at the pair. Auggie was going to get it once they left. And Liza would be lucky if she made it out of the park with her body intact.

Feeling Annie's eyes on them, Auggie extracted himself from Liza's arms. "Thats good to know, Liza, but I'm with Annie now, OK?"

Liza looked over at Annie and dismissed her without a second glance. "Please, Auggie. I'm taller, more beautiful, and younger. What does she have that I don't?"

"A mean right-hook."

Annie's fist connected and Liza went sprawling in the dirt. "Thats it, bitch! Get your freakin' claws off of him!"

Auggie stepped out of the line of fire, and the cat-fight was on.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, the two women were still going at it when the cops showed up. One went over to Auggie who immediately put his hands up. "Don't ask me, Officer. I didn't see a thing."<p>

It took 4 officers, five minutes to pry Annie off of Liza. They were still lunging at each other so bad, they were separated into two different Police cars. One of the officers pulled Augie too the side.

"Sir, do you have any idea how to stop them?"

Auggie was holding his sides in an effort to stop laughing. "I personally suggest a bucket of cold water, but thats just me."

The Policeman shook his head in amazement. "Well, do you know what they were fighting over?"

Auggie nodded, putting on his most serious expression. "As a matter of fact, yes. The brunette is an ex-girlfriend, while the blond is my current one."

The Cop walked away, shaking his head in amazement. "Some men have all the luck."

* * *

><p>Annie slipped into the DPD that Monday morning, trying to be as stealthy as possible. She was currently wearing so much makeup, her face felt like she was wearing a mask. She was almost to her desk, and thinking that she was in the clear, when a cold, clear voice rang out.<p>

"Annie. My office, please."

Annie could tell by the tone of her voice that Joan knew about what had happened and wasn't happy about it. She trudged her way up the steps as though she were going to her own execution.

When she reached the office, She noticed that Joan was reading something in a file. It appeared to be the file that Annie had written about her most recent mission. Maybe she wasn't in trouble, after all.

"Annie, I wanted to speak to you about something you wrote in this file, as well as something else." When she looked up, Joan was struck by how much makeup Annie wore. It was highly out of character. She reached into one of her desk drawers and pulled out a box of baby-wipes. "Alright, Annie. Take it all off."

She obediently took a few wipes and swiped her make-up off. When she was done, she looked back to Joan. Her boss flinched at the sight of her bruised and battered face.

"I assume that whatever happened to you has something to do with the restraining order that Liza Hearn levied against you."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Do you realize how much harder you just made my life?"

"Yes Ma;'am."

"So, what was your little tussle over?" Joan shook her head as soon as she said this. "Never mind. I do not want to know." She turned her icy blue eyes from the file to Annie. "Answer me this one question. Was whatever it was worth it?"

Annie looked through one of the office windows to where Auggie was kicked back, sharing a laugh with his minions. "Yes ma'am. It was."

Joan thought for a moment. "OK, then. You can go." Dismissing Annie, she began to look the terms of the restraining order, over. Hopefully she could figure out a way to still work with Liza Hearn while keeping her at least 100 feet away from Annie. "Hey, Annie?"

"Yes Ma'am?"

Joan looked at her for a moment, her lips twitching into what looked like the smallest smile. "Did you really call her a whore?"

"No Ma'am. I told her that 'you can't housebreak a whore'. She can claim that she's ready to settle down all she wants, but she will never be anything but a slut looking for her next booty call."

Joan gave her a full smile. "Don't worry about it, Annie. I'll find a way to make it work."

"Yes Ma'am." Annie left the office. It wasn't until she had reached Auggie's desk that someone finally noticed her bruises.

"Wow, Annie. Who gave you the marks?" Stu asked, curiously.

"No one gave them to her. She won them." Auggie answered for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. I used some rather strong language in this story. Hope I didn't offend anybody.<strong>


	28. Sharp Dressed Man

**Quick background on this story, This is actually a chapter that didn't make it into my story, "Karaoke, DPD style!". I' hoping to post all the chapters that got cut so if you don't like my song-fics, ignore the next 10 story posts. (yeah I know. Way too many. There is no appeasing the bunnies!) BTW, this is the Nickelback version of "Sharp dressed Man", which I do not own! Come to think of it, I don't own the original version of this song. Or Cover Affairs, for that matter.**

* * *

><p>Jai took the stage, smiling. It was the smile that worried Annie the most. It was the smile that said, "I'm going to try and one-up Auggie." She hoped he was prepared for an epic fail. Auggie nudged her side, lightly. "So, who's going after me?"<p>

"Jai."

Auggie could only laugh. Annie soon joined in the laughter when the music started. "I had no idea that Jai was a ZZ Top fan." She practically screamed over the music. Auggie was laughing so hard he couldn't respond. He had no idea either. There was no way he was going to let Jai live it down.

**Clean shirt, new shoes**  
><strong>And I don't know where I am goin' to.<strong>  
><strong>Silk suit,black tie,<strong>  
><strong>I don't need a reason why.<strong>  
><strong>They come runnin' just as fast as they can<strong>  
><strong>Coz' every girl's crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man.<strong>

"Hey Annie," Auggie called after catching his breath. "Are girls really crazy about sharp dressed men?" He had been laughing so hard tears in his eyes.

"Totally. Woman rate the way a man dresses above their personal appearance." She said dryly. "Face it, Jai is evidence of that fact. The man is...not very attractive, to put it kindly, but he gets all the women. All because he dresses in suits that cost multiple thousands of dollars."

This was enough to catch Auggie's interest. If she didn't find Jai attractive, what about himself?

**Gold watch, diamond ring,**  
><strong>I ain' missin'not a single thing.<strong>  
><strong>And cufflinks, stick pin<strong>  
><strong>When I step out I'm gonna do you in.<strong>  
><strong>They come runnin' just as fast as they can<strong>  
><strong>Coz' every girl's crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man.<strong>

"What about me?" Auggie asked,

"Don't worry, you have looks on your side." Annie teased. "Thats it. You have no personality, your sense of humor is like a wet mop, basically, if it weren't for the fact that you look so damn good, no one would take a second look at you."

At first he was shocked, but the Auggie realized that she was teasing him. He had the perfect way to get back at her.

**Top coat, top hat,**  
><strong>I don't worry coz my wallet's fat.<strong>  
><strong>Black shades, white gloves,<strong>  
><strong>Lookin' sharp and lookin' for love.<strong>  
><strong>They come runnin' just as fast as they can<strong>  
><strong>Coz' every girl's crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man<strong>

He reached over and dug his fingertips into her sides, causing her to dissolve into laughter. He knew that Annie was ticklish, but he had never openly tickled her. He decided that it was something that he would have to do more often. He continued tickling her until she eventually apologized. After calming down,she turned to say something, but stopped when she looked into his eyes. There was a warm, simmering heat in them, that she was inexplicably drawn too. Before either could stop themselves, their lips met.

"Make some noise!"

Jai's scream over the music separated them as if someone threw a bucket of cold water on them. "Oh God, Annie. I am soo sorry!" Auggie said quickly. He knew Annie hated it when guys move too quickly, and the fact that they were friends probably only added too the problem. She probably hated him.

Annie was in shock. She had never experienced a kiss like that. She was about to thank Auggie for it when she notice the look on his face. It was horror mixed with sadness. Then she realized what he had said. "Auggie, never, ever apologize for kissing a woman like that. Including me. Especially me."

**Clean shirt, new shoes**  
><strong>And I don't know where I am goin' to.<strong>  
><strong>Silk suit,black tie,<strong>  
><strong>I don't need a reason why.<strong>  
><strong>They come runnin' just as fast as they can<strong>  
><strong>Coz' every girl's crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man.<strong>

"If thats the case, then can I kiss you again sometime?" Auggie was never sure when it came to Annie. One minute she would act like his best friend, and the next...She was sending him some very mixed signals.

Annie cupped his face in her hands. In for a penny, in for a pound. "Well, I sure hope you kiss me again. Preferably soon."

"Yes Ma'am!"

* * *

><p><strong>This was going to be the second chapter of my story, but I realized that it was moving too fast, plus I really didn't like the way I portrayed Auggie, and It moved way too slowly. Also, Jai was suppose to move on to the second round, but then I came up with a better plot point. Hope you enjoyed this little bit of plot-lessness. Keep an eye out for my next multi-chap fic, "Theory of Relativity" which was inspired by a review by SharpestSatyre.<strong>


	29. For the Longest Time

**Song number two from the cutting room floor, so to speak. eight more to go. Bold is Ben, italics are Jai, Arthur, and Conrad. I do not own "For the Longest Time" nor do I own Billy Joel.**

* * *

><p>Annie's first inkling that something was going on was when Ben had a quick discussion with Flint. The bartender at first was against whatever Ben was saying, but eventually relented. Her not-so-good feeling got worse when Flint went to the microphone.<p>

"Will Miss. Annie Walker come up onstage please?"

What else could she do? She stood, and Auggie grabbed her hand. "Annie, don't do it. You don't have too." She squeezed his hand lightly and took the stage.

Once there, she was instructed to sit in a chair that had positioned in the middle of the stage. After sitting, she realized that she was being surrounded. Jai, Arthur, and Conrad stood around her. One on each side, and one standing behind her. Ben got down on one knee, and took her hand. Annie's heart stopped.

_**Woa, oh, oh, oh**_  
><em><strong>For the longest time<strong>_  
><em><strong>Woa, oh, oh<strong>_  
><em><strong>For the longest<strong>_

Once they began to sing, the freaked out butterflies died down. Ben wasn't going to propose to her onstage. Not yet anyway. A quick look at Auggie found his face to be impassive. If Ben was smart, he wouldn't propose ever, because if it came down to a fight between Auggie and Ben, she was putting her money on Auggie. Always.

**If you said goodbye to me tonight**  
><strong>There would still be music left to write<strong>  
><strong>What else could I do<strong>  
><strong>I'm so inspired by you<strong>  
><strong>That hasn't happened for the longest time<strong>

Annie rolled her eyes. She was planning saying more than goodbye that night. As for Ben being inspired by her? Please. The only thing that inspired him was alcohol, sex, and weapons. Not in that exact same order, considering the fact that he originally left her for a mission. Oh, and when he said that it hadn't happened in the longest time? That was probably the worst line Annie had ever heard. There was no way that Ben had been celibate the entire time that they had been apart.

**Once I thought my innocence was gone**  
><strong>Now I know that happiness goes on<strong>  
><strong>That's where you found me<strong>  
><strong>When you put your arms around me<strong>  
><strong>I haven't been there for the longest time<strong>

Innocent was the last word that Auggie would use to describe Mercer. Annie, maybe, but not Mercer. He had to give him props though. Good song choice, and really god theatricality, pulling Annie up on the stage the way he did. Auggie flagged down a waitress and ordered a stronger drink. Tequila wasn't doing it anymore. The idea of Mercer in Annie's arms was enough to drive him crazy. Auggie realized that he had to figure out a way to outdo Mercer. But how and with what song?

_**Woa, oh, oh, oh**_  
><em><strong>For the longest time<strong>_  
><em><strong>Woa, oh, oh<strong>_  
><em><strong>For the longest<strong>_

Annie was so angry, it took everything she had not to openly hit Ben. He was fighting dirty. He knew that she loved Billy Joel, and was using it against her. The cool, logical side of her tried to calm down. After that night, she would make sure that Ben knew she wanted nothing to do with him. It would be his first warning. Second warning would be Joan. Annie had no problem pulling her boss into the middle of all her drama. Final warning would be Auggie. There was no doubt in her mind that Auggie would come to her aid if she needed. This thought made her smile.

**I'm that voice you're hearing in the hall**  
><strong>And the greatest miracle of all<strong>  
><strong>Is how I need you<strong>  
><strong>And how you needed me too<strong>  
><strong>That hasn't happened for the longest time<strong>

Ben saw the smile on Annie's face and his heart practically burst. He had his Annie back. He was so glad that Arthur had convinced him to make an appearance. He had been hesitant at first, especially after Annie had turned down his offer to stay with him in Mexico, but now there was no doubt in his mind. Arthur had warned him that he had competition for her in the form of Auggie Anderson, but Ben had never really thought about him. The last time he had seen Anderson was after he had come back from Tikrit. He had been newly blind, and a broken shell of a man. Now, six years later, Ben could see how he appealed to Annie.

**Maybe this won't last very long**  
><strong>But you feel so right<strong>  
><strong>And I could be wrong<strong>  
><strong>Maybe I've been hoping too hard<strong>  
><strong>But I've gone this far<strong>  
><strong>And it's more than I hoped for<strong>

'If he's smart, it won't last very long.' Auggie thought to himself. He was tempted to order another shot, but changed his mind at the last was beginning to seriously think about dragging Ben off stage. It must have showed on his face, because Joan sat down in Annie;s recently vacated seat. "You do know that you have more to offer than him, right?"

Auggie shrugged. "Maybe, but at least he can see her."

Joan smacked his shoulder, hard. "If you honestly think that matters to Annie, then you deserve to lose her."

**Who knows how much further we'll go on**  
><strong>Maybe I'll be sorry when you're gone<strong>  
><strong>I'll take my chances<strong>  
><strong>I forgot how nice romance is<strong>  
><strong>I haven't been there for the longest time<strong>

Annie was slowly starting to lose her love of Billy Joel. Every verse was pissing her off more, and more. She pulled her hand from Ben's, and rubbed it against her leg. She had once loved his touch, even craved it, but now it only inspired revulsion in her. There was no chance of them going on, and if he thought there was still a chance, She was going to see to it that there was none. There was nothing for her to go back too. No romance, no affection, nothing but the mutual love of traveling and great sex. The CIA allowed her to travel to her hearts content, and she was sure that she could better than great sex from Auggie. She gasped aloud at this thought.'Where did that come from?'

**I had second thoughts at the start**  
><strong>I said to myself<strong>  
><strong>Hold on to your heart<strong>  
><strong>Now I know the woman that you are<strong>  
><strong>You're wonderful so far<strong>  
><strong>And it's more than I hoped for<strong>

Ben was momentarily puzzled when she snatched her hand away from him, but her little gasp of pleasure dissolved his confusion. Annie had to have realized how much he loved her by then, that was what made her gasp the way she did. It made Ben sing with gusto. He was going to do so much to prove t her that he had changed, once she quite the Agency, and moved in with him, things were going to be different. They would have a couple of kids, a dog or maybe a cat, and he would get a desk job, so he wouldn't be running out to be on missions. Things were going to be great. All she had to do was kiss him, or show her approval in some way.

**I don't care what consequence it brings**  
><strong>I have been a fool for lesser things<strong>  
><strong>I want you so bad<strong>  
><strong>I think you ought to know that<strong>  
><strong>I intend to hold you for the longest time<strong>

'The man's delusional.' Auggie realized. If he was expecting Annie to give up everything just to be with him, he had to be delusional. It took a certain kind of Agent to be successful in the field, and Annie was one of them. Plus, experiencing her first mission had lit a fire inside of Annie. She now fought for them, begging Joan for even the simplest of missions. There was no way that she would willingly leave the Agency, so Mercer could do his worst. Auggie leaned back in his seat, confident in Annie's ability to refuse the legendary Mercer charm.

_**Woa, oh, oh, oh**_  
><em><strong>For the longest time<strong>_  
><em><strong>Woa, oh,oh<strong>_  
><em><strong>For the longest time<strong>_  
><em><strong>Woa, oh, oh<strong>_  
><em><strong>For the longest time<strong>_  
><em><strong>Woa, oh, oh,<strong>_  
><em><strong>For the longest time<strong>_

As the song ended, Ben reached out and took Annie's hand again. He raised it and looked as though he were about to kiss it when Annie snatched it away. 'No way, playboy.'Annie thought to herself. Ben watched her, his face filled with shock, as she deliberately stood, and walked off the stage. She held her breath the entire way, worried that Ben would try to stop her. Thankfully, she made it to the table she shared with Auggie without incident.

"So, never realized that you were a Billy Joel fan." He said with a smirk.

Annie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, not any more." she answered taking his drink from his hand and drinking it herself. "That man has an amazing knack for ruining all the things that I love."

"Does that include me?"

"Never said I loved you."

Annie giggled at the sad-puppy look Auggie gave her. "Oh come on, now. You know I love you Auggie. Is there anyone alive who doesn't?"

"Yeah. Ben."

"Probably. But does it really matter what he thinks?"

Auggie pulled Annie into a hug. He had to bury his face in her hair so she wouldn't see the tears forming in his eyes. "It doesn't matter to me one bit if it doesn't matter to you." He whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for disappearing the way I did. Life caught up to me and I've been stressing. Trying to move all of mine and Zachary's stuff in under a month at the same time I have to chauffeur half the people in the city around. Plus Z is still having a hard time at school, PLUS Were getting read to go on vacation next week, PLUS, Halloween is coming up. Mine and Z's costumes combined were 90$. I was doing some serious stressing. Anyway, I'm back now, and I hope to post at least one more story before Pirate Festival!<strong>


	30. Material Girl

**Yay! I'm back! This was suppose to be Joan's song, but "Boots" made a much better chapter. However I still like this song for her.**

* * *

><p>Joan walked up on stage. She looked cool as a cucumber. Her back was straight as a board, and her face was un-readable. She whispered something in Flint's ear and then waved Conrad and Jai up on stage, once they joined her, she positioned them so that they were standing on either side of watched, curious as to what song would involve them. Auggie meanwhile, was busy trying to figure out what was wrong with Annie. One minute their cuddling, the next Annie's acting like he had jolted her with a cattle prod.<p>

_Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me_  
><em>I think they're O.K.<em>  
><em>If they don't give me proper credit<em>  
><em>I just walk away<em>

Annie stared as the boys played along, giving Joan kisses and hugs. She seemed to be enjoying it. Arthur on the other hand looked like he wanted to throttle his two employees. One look at Joan showed that she was enjoying her husband's discomfort. . I don't know about this," she murmured in Auggie's ear. "I don't think there is a woman alive who can do this song justice aside from Madonna."

"If there was, it would be Joan."

_They can beg and they can plead_  
><em>But they can't see the light,<em>  
><em>'Cause the boy with the cold hard cash<em>  
><em>Is always Mister Right, 'cause we are<em>

Conrad and Jai dropped to their knees and struck a begging pose. Joan put her hand s up to them, and pointed straight at Arthur, indicating that he was Mr. Right.

_Living in a material world_  
><em>And I am a material girl<em>  
><em>You know that we are living in a material world<em>  
><em>And I am a material girl<em>

She turned back to the two boys who were still on their knees. With the kind of dexterity that only a former operative possessed Joan slipped Jai's watch and Conrad's wallet into her pockets. They were totally unaware of it, but the audience saw it and laughed.

_Some boys romance, some boys slow dance_  
><em>That's all right with me<em>  
><em>If they can't raise my interest then I<em>  
><em>Have to let them be<em>

Joan moved across to the other side of stage and they scrambled after her, trying to race each other. Conrad got her first. He pulled her into his arms and tried to slow dance with her. Or at least, that was what it looked like. She pushed herself away, and turned right into Jai's arms. She shrugged away and looked back to Arthur.

_Some boys try and some boys lie but_  
><em>I don't let them play<em>  
><em>Only boys that save their pennies<em>  
><em>Make my rainy day, 'cause they are<em>

Annie was honestly having a hard time understanding the song. Was she saying that Arthur didn't make enough money for her? She asked Auggie to clarify the subject.

"Its not so much that Arthur doesn't make enough money, I think its more along the lines of 'I had plenty of options but I chose you, so thank your lucky stars'. Joan is basically feeling underappreciated."

_Living in a material world_  
><em>And I am a material girl<em>  
><em>You know that we are living in a material world<em>  
><em>And I am a material girl<em>

"I hope I never feel that way with you." She teased. She blushed furiously as she realized how that had sounded. He, however, took it in stride and laughed. "You know I always appreciate the little things you do for me,like bringing me coffee, and taking me home, and going out to bars with me."

_Living in a material world_  
><em>And I am a material girl<em>  
><em>You know that we are living in a material world<em>  
><em>And I am a material girl<em>

She blushed harder, thankful that he hadn't assumed that she was insinuating that she wanted to marry him. Not that it would be such a bad thing.

_Living in a material world [material]_  
><em>Living in a material world<em>  
><em>Living in a material world [material]<em>  
><em>Living in a material world<em>

_Boys may come and boys may go_  
><em>And that's all right you see<em>  
><em>Experience has made me rich<em>  
><em>And now they're after me, 'cause everybody's<em>

Both Jai and Conrad were on either side of her at this point, and Joan grabbed both their ties and pulled them close. Arthur seemed to have had enough, and started to approach the stage. Still holding onto Conrad and Jai, Joan waited till Arthur came closer before raising a single stiletto clad foot and planting it in the middle of his chest. There it remained.

_Living in a material world_  
><em>And I am a material girl<em>  
><em>You know that we are living in a material world<em>  
><em>And I am a material girl<em>

With one swift move she shoved the two lesser men away, and grabbed ahold of Arthur's tie. Using it as leverage, she practically dragged him up on stage, where she pulled him into a blood-boiling, scorching kiss. The half-drunk crowd went nuts. Suddenly Joan pushed him away as quickly as she had grabbed him.

_A material, a material, a material, a material world!_


	31. Nothings gonna stop us

**My loyal readers will notice that this has the same intro as Friends for Life, that is on purpose. Sadly, this song, which I played at my wedding, was lost to the cutting room floor. I do not own the song, nor do I own Covert Affairs. I'm sure you all know the routine, Annie is in italics, while Auggie is in bold, if its both, they both are singing. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Annie was temporarily deafened by the cheering that followed her announcing Auggie's name. Auggie was smiling to beat the Devil, and Ben looked like someone shot his puppy, 'Sorry Ben,' Annie thought to herself, 'But you brought it on yourself. Even Auggie knows you cannot keep me caged. I'm just too wild.'<p>

Flint gave Ben a sympathetic smile. Even if he didn't understand what went on behind the scenes between Ben, Annie, and Auggie, he could easily see that Annie had chosen one over the other. Suddenly, he noticed Annie trying to slink off the stage. "No ma'am you don't." He grinned at her. "Now the winner has to do a couple of songs to satisfy the crowd."

Annie looked clueless. "But, According to you, we both won."

He gave her a devilish smile. "Exactly."

Annie had a temporary freak out. "Auggie, what do we do?"

"We sing."

They had a whispered conversation, included Flint, and then took their positions. Annie was still a little nervous about singing with Auggie, but she loved the song they had chosen and the moment the music started, all the nervousness left her body.

**Lookin' in your eyes I see a paradise  
>This world that I've found is too good to be true<br>Standin' here beside you, want so much to give you  
>This love in my heart that I'm feelin' for you<strong>

Some people might have found the first set of lyrics to be ironic, but not Annie. Even blind, Auggie saw more than most. She just hoped that she lived up to his expectations. Somehow, she was sure that she would.

Meanwhile, Joan watched as Ben slipped out the door, tears in his eyes. She felt a strange burst of pride in her heart. Both for him and Annie. Mercer, for being willing to let go, and Annie for putting her foot down and telling him that it was time to let go. She turned her eyes back to the petite blonde on stage.

_Let 'em say we're crazy, I don't care about that  
><em>_Put your__ hand in my hand, baby, don't ever look back  
>Let the world around us just fall apart<br>Baby, we can make it if we're heart-to-heart_

Annie sang straight from her heart. They might not have been her words, but they were true. Both in love and work. No one would have believed that the blind tech-monkey and the new girl would make it together. Or they would have given the relationship a month at most. Now, they were the new "in couple". All they had to do now was convince Jan that they belonged in the field together. A simple sounding hurdle, but a hurdle none the less.

_**And we can build this dream together  
>Standing strong forever<br>Nothing's gonna stop us now  
>And if this world runs out of lovers<br>We'll still have each other  
>Nothing's gonna stop us, nothing's gonna stop us now, whoa no<strong>_

Auggie reached for Annie's hand and she slipped it into his. It felt so natural, as if she was his other half. Watching him sing, she felt a sudden outpouring of love. It brought happy tears to her eyes. The slipped down her cheeks, for everyone to see.

**I'm so glad I found you, I'm not gonna lose you  
>Whatever it takes, I will stay here with you<br>Take you to the good times, see you through the bad times  
>Whatever it takes is what I'm gonna do<strong>

Auggie held her hands tightly. As he sang, he could see their life together unfolding before his eyes. Celebrating together after a successful mission, her crying on his shoulder after a bad one. Her crying during childbirth, and laughing as they lost their daughters heart to another man. Yes he could see it, a beautiful little girl. With Annie's blonde curls and his own chocolate brown eyes. He smiled as scalding hot tears of happiness fell from his sightless eyes.

_Let 'em say we're crazy, what do they know  
>Put your arms around me, baby, don't ever let go<br>Let the world around us just fall apart  
>Baby, we can make it if we're heart-to-heart<em>

Annie could see Auggie was crying. She wanted nothing more than to hold him in her arms and never let him go. To tell him that everything would be OK. Nothing could get between them and whatever goal the set, not as long as they were together.

_**And we can build this dream together  
>Standing strong forever<br>Nothing's gonna stop us now  
>And if this world runs out of lovers<br>We'll still have each other  
>Nothing's gonna stop us, nothing's gonna stop us, ooh<strong>_

There were no words to describe what Joan was watching unfold before her eyes. True love were the only ones that came to mind. She felt a pair of arms slip around her waist, as Arthur rested his chin on her shoulder. "They remind me alot of another couple, twenty years ago. A couple who were ready to take on the whole world together. You remember them?"

A faint smile touched her lips. "I remember. Times change. They did for us, and they will for them."

"So, what do we do?"

"Let them enjoy themselves."

**All that I need is you**  
><em>All that I ever need<br>_**And all that I want to do  
><strong>_**Is hold you forever, forever and ever, **_**Hey**

Annie and Auggie took a moment during the guitar solo, to hold each other. They clung to each other as if they were the only ones. As if they were afraid that the universe would tear them apart at the first oppertunity.

"Ready?" Auggie whispered.

Annie said nothing, she just simply nodded. They separated, still holding each others hands, but singing face to face.

_**And we can build this dream together  
>Standing strong forever<br>Nothing's gonna stop us now  
>And if this world runs out of lovers<br>We'll still have each other  
>Nothing's gonna stop us, nothing's gonna stop us<strong>_

**_Build this dream together_**  
><strong><em>Standing strong forever<em>**  
><strong><em>Nothing's gonna stop us now<em>**  
><strong><em>And if this world runs out of lovers<em>**  
><strong><em>We'll still have each other<em>**  
><strong><em>Nothing's gonna stop us now<em>**

**_And we can build this dream together_**  
><strong><em>Standing <em>**_**strong**__** forever  
>Nothing's gonna stop us now<br>And if this world runs out of lovers  
>We'll still have each other<br>Nothing's gonna stop us, nothing's gonna stop us  
><strong>_

As the song finished, they kissed, each one knowing that the other would always be there for them, and that nothing could ever stop them.

* * *

><p><strong>I love this song so much. Am actually gonna take a break from CA to focus on a couple of Avengers fics. Please do not come after me with pitchforks and torches. I will come back to CA eventually. But after having seen The Avengers twice already, I have to exorcise a few plot-bunnies.<strong>


End file.
